Things change
by Loveforthestory
Summary: This story is a sequel to 'Going Back'. We pick up things were we left Charlie and Monroe at the beginning of season 2. Will they find each other somewhere down an almost impossible road? Tension, action, fighting & spicy & hot scenes :) All Charloe!
1. Chapter 1 In the middle

_**So, here we are, a brand new story with the title: **__**'Things change'**__**. It's set in season 2 , all charloe! We will journey through season 2, but there will be more Charloe, new scenes, emotions, tension, danger, adventures and oh so very much more., like hot stuff and spicy dreams and scenes. :)**_

_**This chapter is a kick off, a bridge between my first fanfic **__**'Going back',**__** ( which you can find here too and read first if you want to. What happened between Charlie and Monroe on the road from Vegas to Willoughby? A story with Charlie's memories of the time she spent on the road. With him) and this one. I publish regularly, I hope to have new chapters for you every week. I will do my best to give you a good read, and as always: feedback, reviews, or just your thoughts on Revolution, their beloved characters and/or Charloe are always, always, always, welcome! Don't be shy, I like to hear from you, and like to send you a message back. Request for new stories or one shots are always welcome.**_

_**Disclaimer: so, of course I do not own Revolution, just a daydream of what could have happened too in Season 2.**_

* * *

_**In the middle**_

She was leaning against a wall, making sure she stayed out of sight. Charlie used the little alley for cover. She knew Miles was in the building at her back, she saw him going in a while ago. Finding him took less time then she had expected. She had recognised him immediately when he turned a corner right in front of her. Dark hair, tall, they way he walked. Miles. It was almost surreal to be back at Willoughby. Surreal and yet so familiar.

The walk from where she parted with Monroe to the town was uneventful. She was hyper aware of her surroundings, ready to spring into action at any moment because she simply did not know what to expect walking ahead. But the road was silent, problems absent. It stayed that way. She made sure she blended in with the townspeople as soon as she was walking through the streets and counted her blessings that she was able to find a way in safely.

Now, she only had to wait for Miles to come out. The minutes went by ever so slowly. Her thoughts wandered back to the man who was waiting for her return just outside town. Monroe. Being in Willoughby made those weeks on the road she spent with him feeling close and far away at the same time. For weeks it had been just the two of them. Monroe and her. And now she came back, back to her family. She brought Monroe back to them.

When she had left, many months ago, Monroe was an almost abstract concept to her. The man she held responsible for so much of her hurt and loss. Her mantra of killing him, wanting him dead, always by her side. And now that the mantra was gone, the hurt and loss not, he had become human. Had turned in so much more. She saw hints of him that took her by surprise. She still carried raging hate and loathing for him, but there were so many new feelings to give a place among them when it came to Monroe.

Those weeks on the road made her see he was capable of more than destruction, more than madness and killing. She did not expect to remember him, being a part of her family once, before everything changed forever. But she did. She did not expect that he would give her some comfort, a lifeline in a dark night filled with darkness and fear. But he did. She did not expect that he would save her life, save her from an experience that would take away a piece of her that she would never get back. But he did. And finally she never expected to feel so very torn, all those feelings almost tearing her apart from the inside. But she did.

She was torn between the way she perceived the man she got to know better and spent so many time on the road with and the man who stood next to Strausser when he held her at gunpoint. She was torn by loyalty and love towards her family and torn by things she started to learn and experience on her own. The feeling of getting ripped apart somewhere in the middle was a battle that just had begun.

She forced herself to come back to the present world around her. Charlie heard Miles before she saw him. She would recognize the sound of his boots everywhere. She kicked a little tin can in front of him. Miles, busy with his own thoughts, turned around slowly. She just had to smile, her heart jumped. When he turned around surprise was all over his face. Surprise and something else. There was a gentleness in his eyes. He took her in with his eyes, reassuring himself that it was really her.

He closed the distance to her, his arms opening for her. Pulling her close. Miles. Her head against his neck, close to his chest. For a moment she was overwhelmed by a feeling close to coming home warming her. His hand gently on her hair.

She realised this was the way she parted with him, many months ago. Back then she had to fight the tears in her eyes and heaviness in her heart. One last embrace before she had to go. She had to leave him, her mother and her family behind, wanting to find something, leaving behind everything she wanted to forget. But now she was back.

She asked him to follow her, and he did. Miles knew his niece, she was going to give him answers when _she _was ready. So for now he followed her and they found a place to talk. When she finally told him she came back to save their asses, with a smirk on their face and her hands casually on her hips, Miles laughed. A true laugh, so very rare from him. A sparkle in his eyes. It was so good to see him. To kid around, to feel that their relationship hadn't changed.

She followed the same path she took several hours ago, Miles not far behind. They did not have much time, but Charlie realised Miles was aware of the sense of trouble, a lot had happened when she was away. She found out that he was working on something, although he didn't fill her in on the details yet. The terrain was rough and she focussed on the path ahead. She knew that with every step they would get closer to Monroe. The lightness of the moment she had just a little while ago with Miles faded. She started to recognize the line of threes ahead were she left Monroe.

'_She really missed you Charlie,'_ Miles had started to talk about her mother a while back. _'Try to go easy on her when you see her, okay?'_ He continued.

Charlie knew Miles meant well. Although Charlie missed her mother, she really did, being back in Willoughby brought the pain and hurt back. It was still there. Of course it was still there. Travelling, trying to lose herself on the road, it did not do one thing to that pain and hurt. She felt herself pulling up that way too familiar wall to push out the hurt.

_I'll try to play nice Miles, I promise'_ It came out sharper then she imagined. She did not want to think about the intense relationship with her mother. The moment laying ahead of them was enough.

'_So now you have to promise me something, '_ Charlie changed to subject. Memories filling her head with the history off the time Miles met Monroe in Philly. The intense battle between them that followed there encounter. Was she really going to do this? _'Promise me to not explode or something else in that order.' _

She felt and heard the surprise in Miles his voice when he answered her. _'Charlie, what? Hey, of course not, that is never the way to...'_

Miles stopped talking abruptly. A little ahead Monroe was waiting for them. He stood tall, his shirt slightly blowing open in the wind, a weapon in his hand, casually but still close to him.

'_Miles, '_ One word from Monroe. He looked unsure, but was ready for everything. After all, he knew how to read Miles after decades of friendship. Monroe's eyes were focussed on Miles.

Charlie caught Miles' his look. She was not the type of person that would walk away from what would happen. Although uncomfortable was not even going to describe how she felt, she met his eyes. His eyes were dark and full of questions and confusion. Then his eyes went back to Monroe. Charlie felt her body tense up, and swallowed hard. She could not help but feel for Miles, her chest heavy with guilt. She was determined that bringing Monroe back was necessary but at this moment, after everything Miles and she went through, it felt impossible.

She knew the next moments were decisive. She had absolutely no idea what was going to happen next. With her Uncle and Monroe, together within each other's reach, she knew things could go either way. Miles took a couple of quick steps towards Monroe.

'_What did you do to her'_? Miles was almost in front of Monroe. Charlie could feel how things were about to go very wrong, very fast. She closed the distance between her and the two man facing each other now. She was very aware of their movements, of the weapons they were each carrying.

'_Nothing...'_ was Monroe's simple reply, his tone cautious and almost soothing, trying to connect with Miles. His body language changed, taking a step back, opening up his arms towards Miles, trying to keep things calm between them.

' _You son of a bitch, I know you,' _ Miles threw in Monroe's face, this time with more anger and a stronger tone, _'what did you do to her?'_

Miles was barely finished with his line, when Monroe jumped in with his answer. _'Nothing, I didn't touch her,' _

Charlie was standing next to Monroe now, facing Miles. Somehow she chose a position next to Monroe, trying to reach Miles with her eyes. She heard him speaking those word and she felt in the tone of Monroe's voice how important it was for him that Miles knew he did not touch her, that he did not hurt her.

How important it was that Miles believed him. He hadn't touched her. In fact he had made sure that a lot of other men had not touched her flashed through Charlie's mind. But it was way too soon to share this with Miles, to touch that memory, to say this out loud in front of Monroe. She just couldn't. So she went for the defence.

'_I wouldn't let him touch me, Miles'_ she said with a firm tone. She did not want to look at Monroe when she did this. There it was again: feeling torn, literally standing between Miles and Monroe.

She automatically fell back to the old habit of putting distance between her and Monroe. When she wanted to reassure Miles that Monroe was indeed telling the truth, she choose her words in a way that could mean that him not touching her was her own accomplishment, keeping him away and not Monroe who had been respectful in that regard around her.

She knew that somewhere in her heart she wanted to choose different words, but right now this is how she could deal with the guilt she felt towards Miles and her family. That's why she choose those words. She saw her words reached Miles, who was turning her way.

'_I saved her life.'_ Monroe spoke to Miles again. His voice careful. Monroe's eyes betraying him, looking for some kind of validation in Miles his eyes. An opening to reach him.

Miles calmed down little, looking at Monroe. Monroe looking at him. At that moment Charlie could see that these man knew each other for such a long time. The silence seemed to last for a very long time. She could see how Miles was connecting the dots, Monroe giving him the time and room he needed. After what seemed like forever Miles looked Charlie's way. Charlie could only look at Miles, fighting her own emotions.

'_You brought him here,'_ was his conclusion. It was as simple as it was the truth. Because Charlie did. She felt a pinch in her stomach when Miles came to that conclusion. She did bring Monroe back to Miles. And she still hoped and wished, just like she told Monroe that Miles was willing to listen.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this first chapter! I will start working on the next chapter, and then the story will continue. ;-) Have a wonderful day you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2 Two generals, one woman

_**Hey there, welcome to chapter two. Thank you for reading and reviewing, as always, it makes me so happy to know you like to story! In this long chapter you will find plenty of Charloe, looks, thoughts from Charlie AND Monroe and...Rachel will learn that her daughter came back, but not alone. So, I will say: plenty of room for a lot of drama!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Revolution, this is a daydream on what could have happened... :)**_

* * *

_**Two generals, one woman**_

Monroe followed Charlie when she walked away. Her back straight, her long hair falling on her shoulders and moving along her body with every step she took.

He had called out her name, and she had turned around. But then he just did not know what he wanted to say at the first place and he took the easy way out, he nodded. Cursing at himself for what the hell he was thinking. But to his surprise, there was a nod back from Charlie. A nod kept company with not so unfriendly eyes before she turned around and kept walking towards the town.

It reminded him of another day. A day where she had looked him directly in the eyes, and dared him to shoot her if he wanted to stop her. There were not many people in the world who ever did that. Who dared to stood up to him. She had been standing so close, he had felt her warm breath against his face, he had seen how her skin was tanned by many days on the road, her eyes piercing with loathing, anger and fierceness.

It was the same fierceness he had seen in her eyes when he stood next to Strausser, when he had used Charlie as a way to manipulate Rachel. He had not been able to take his eyes away from her at that point, when she was protecting her brother. And it seemed, however things had changed in the last couple of months, his eyes were always searching hers. He told himself that he _had _ too. This girl came so close to actually killing him, he could never let her out his sight. And then he told herself it was because she was Miles his family. He needed her to bring him back to him. Needed her to be and stay in one piece if Miles was ever willing to listen to him.

When he had realised it was Charlie who was tied up against the wall on his left, after taking one hell of a fall from the edge of the swimming pool, he saw that in many ways she was the same as he remembered, but also so very different. He could not yet find the words for the change. She looked tougher, harder. She could deliver emotional punches like her mother, but there was also a hint of Miles. But there was also a lot of Charlie. It intrigued him, he could not yet figure her out.

And now, Charlie had come back from the town. He had heard Miles even before he had seen him. A feeling of something so dear and familiar when he had not only heard but also seen Miles, stepping away from behind Charlie, followed by hurt, damage and too much time between them when he locked eyes with his former best friend.

When he told Miles he had saved Charlie's life, Charlie's reply to Miles was that she wouldn't let him touch her. It gave him a sting of hurt. Her words did not deny the truth of _his_ words, but she also pushed him away by choosing those words. It was what he had felt all those weeks before. Every now and then she would talk to him, rare moments of opening up and letting him closer so he could see a different side of her. And then it was back to pushing him out, lashing out, cold eyes and making him feel unwanted.

Right now Charlie's eyes were on Miles, waiting for his reaction when Miles was realising it was her that _brought_ Monroe back. Disappointment took over her when she saw that he was turning away from her and Monroe and asked her to come with her to leave. No, she thought. No, this cannot happen now. All those weeks on the road with him could not be for nothing. He had to listen.

'_Miles, wait, you...'_ she tried.

'_Charlie, let's go.'_ It was a statement, not a question.

She was still standing close to Monroe when she heard Monroe from behind her, his voice low with a hint of aggression. She could hear he was losing control.

'_I just walked half the map to help you, Miles' _

Miles turned back to face Bass.

'_You are here to help, Bass?_ Charlie could hear the irritation in Miles his voice.

'_The way I see things, is that you are going to need help with those US guys, you schmuck'_ he gave a condescending look towards Miles his hurt right hand.

'_Just go away, Bass.' _Miles his tone was on edge. _'I don't need your help, I should kill you,'_ Miles added in a low voice, emphasising on the killing part. Charlie felt the change in Monroe, felt how much of a painful moment this was to him.

Monroe did not even hide the hurt in his voice when he answered.

'_Yeah you should have, but you were never able to pull the trigger yourself, right?_' Memories coming back to him from that night his best friend had tried to kill him. The darkness of betrayal lingering around him.

Charlie heard how Monroe was throwing another insult at Miles. It irritated her, him being all Monroe at this point. She could see Miles was done, ready to walk away. Miles turned around, gestured to Charlie she should follow and walked away when Monroe decided to go for his final argument.

'_They nuked our city Miles...Our city.'_ His voice full of anger, shouting at Miles.

It stopped Miles cold in his tracks. His dark eyes grew even darker, a hint of hurt falling over his face. He could hear himself counting down the seconds, when watching the inevitable happen at the screens in the tower. Screaming at Rachel and Aaron to stop what was unfolding before their eyes. Their city, their home, lost with one push on a button.

'_I want revenge, and the best way is you and me, together. You now that, right?'_ Monroe's voice was starting to calm down a little bit, trying to connect with Miles.

'_I am asking you...I am asking for a truce.' _

Charlie knew Monroe meant it, his eyes sincere, and she felt how Miles his energy was changing as well. She felt a weird form of relieve and after a long pause she could hear her how her uncle and Monroe were actually starting to talk to each other. It was full of hesitation from Miles his part, Monroe eager to connect and talk.

Miles filled them in on the trouble in town talked about the meeting he had with John Fry. So yes, to say the town and they were in trouble was an understatement. Very much so.

Charlie asked Miles why they would not just get her mum and leave. Miles logic response was that this was a good a place as any to make a stand.

'_Damn right, you are talking about starting a war, let Texas fight the Patriots for us,' _Monroe agreed.

It slowly clicked in her mind that they were actually talking about starting a war. This was the first time she stood between her uncle and Monroe, watching them talk made her see, really see, that there was a bound through time between those two men. She could see how Monroe's eyes actually lit up, when he tried to talk about _something_ that had happened in Ann Harbour. When Charlie wanted to know more, Miles cut this part of the conversation off fast.

So, here she was, standing between two generals, no..two generals and a former President. Under a bridge. Talking about starting a war. When she thought about it, it became very surreal, very fast. If somebody would have told her this would happen to her less than 2 years ago she would have never believed it to say mildly. Charlie wanted adventure for so many years and well, she got it, she thought with a bitter sense of sarcasm.

'_I promised John Fry proof,'_ Miles came back to the topic they were discussing a little bit earlier.

'_Well, then, don't worry, we will get you some proof.'_ Charlie did not miss the almost enlightened tone in Monroe's voice when he told this to Miles.

The three of them found themselves on the road, searching for any kind of leads that could help them. Charlie, as always, was busy tracking. Tracking but constantly aware of her uncle and Monroe around her. When darkness fell and Monroe talked about the trail leading nowhere, shots were fired at their direction.

Their instincts kicked in fast. They found cover behind a low wall.

'_So, what's the plan?!'_ Charlie felt the shot still coming their way when she shouted this to both of the men.

'_Remember South bend?_ Monroe shouted to Miles.

'_Yeah that should work!'_ Miles shouted back.

Charlie felt an irritation building up, combined with adrenaline for the fight that was unfolding before them.

'_Seriously? You guys are just naming cities!'_ She shouted to both of them. Where they kidding right now? Forget irritation, now she was just pissed off.

'_Cover us!' _ Monroe shouted her way without waiting for a response . _'Now!'_

He threw a weapon towards her. Being unprepared, she did caught it, but it hurtled like hell. The last things she noticed was how Monroe and Miles were taking off, going for their positions in the field.

'_Son of a bitch_!' she yelled at nobody in particular. She started shooting, deciding to take her anger out on some patriots and like always, Charlie fought like hell.

After the fight was over, fast and intense, Miles was able to capture one the patriots they could use for information. Charlie could not help but see a smugness on Monroe's face when he was teaming up with Miles to prepare to drag the patriot away.

'_Everything alright, kid?'_ Miles asked with some amusement in his voice when he the face of his niece.

'_Fine,' _ she grunted to her teeth. God, she hated when Miles named her a kid sometimes. And she knew he knew, which only made things worse.

She started walking back towards the small wall to collect some of her personal belongings . When passing Monroe and without giving him any warming, she threw his weapon back at him, using a little more force then she had too. She did not bother to look if he caught it, but hearing him swear under his breath, was all the satisfaction she needed. She smiled and kept walking.

It was almost midnight, and they made it, with the patriot, to the Mill where Miles was going to meet Fry at any moment. Monroe had tied the patriot up in a chair and now he was double checking his chains, making sure the patriot was not going anywhere soon.

Monroe watched how that patriot son of a bitch had his eyes on Charlie. Monroe noticed how Charlie leaned against a wooden balustrade, weapon in her hand. Charlie's body looked relaxed, but Monroe knew she was prepared for anything. He could see it in the tension around her jaw.

He was not going to leave the room until he knew she was alright with this bastard. He locked eyes with her. Charlie kept her face relaxed but she could not help but feel a little wave of something, when she realised he was checking if she was alright before he left. She nodded to assure him. And when he left the room she could not help to think how the hell she was developing some kind of bound, some kind of understanding with Monroe.

After a while she could hear Miles his voice coming from the other room. His tone made her immediately cautious and on edge. Something was wrong, very wrong.

'_Hold on Rachel, hold on!'_ He was shouting at her. The tone of Miles his voice made her skin crawl.

Her _mother_, she was here. The next thing that reached Charlie through the nightly silence of the old mill was the sharp sound of somebody loading a weapon.

* * *

_**A cliff hanger, I know, so sorry .. :) But no fear, I already made a start with the next chapter, but this chapter was already so long, I made a decision to make a small pause here. In a couple of days the next chapter will be up! As always, feel free to review: feedback and requests are always welcome!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Being apart and awake

_**So, here we are, chapter three! It's called 'Being apart and awake' and will tune in on both Charlie's and Bass' thoughts about each other and yes...the drama when Rachel realises Charlie came home. She just did not come home, alone.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Revolution, just a daydream about what could have happened too in Season 2.**_

* * *

_Being apart and awake_

Charlie woke up, and for a moment she could not figure out where she was. She felt a bed under her, soft, clean sheets around her body. She _had _expected to feel the cold night air against her face, to hear the nightly sounds of the forest and see the shape of Monroe's body in the dark, not too far away from her.

But then she remembered she was not on the road anymore, she was back in Willoughby. Back in her grandfather's home that already felt too small for everything that stood between her and her mom.

Her mind went back to the moment she rushed back into the room where Miles was shouting at her mother. When Charlie walked into the room she scanned it quickly. Monroe was standing at one side of the room, keeping his distance. Her mother looking beyond angry ,the shotgun firmly in her hands at the other side of the room and Miles caught in the middle to try to reason with her mom.

'_Get out of my way Miles,'_ Rachel, keeping the weapon close to her body. Her face filled with harsh tension.

' _Rachel,'_ Miles his voice filled with urgency, '_we don't have time for this, Fry is going to be here any minute, and I'm supposed to meet with him. Alone' _

'_Why are you protecting him, Miles?!'_ She was shouting now, with anger and frustration.

Charlie took one deep breath before entering the room. She was not surprised that it took her mother only a couple of seconds to get her hands at a gun and pointed it towards Monroe. She knew this moment was coming, when the past would crash itself into the present moment. However she was surprised at her determination when she walked forwards and positioned herself between her mother and Monroe, next to Miles.

'_Because he's here to help,'_ she said with a firm tone, looking at her mother. She felt how Monroe shoot her a look, when she said this.

'_Charlie?'_ Rachel was clearly surprised, when she found herself looking at her daughter who had walked into the room, trying to understand.

'And because I _brought_ him,' Charlie added, waiting for her mother's reaction.

She could hear Miles sigh next to her. _'Perfect Charlie, that was very helpful,'_ his voice full of sarcasm.

Rachel's eyes lit up, holding on to her weapon even more before shooting a cold look at Monroe.

'_So, you brought him here, and why ...why on earth would you do that?' _ Her voice full of insinuations and threat.

It had been Miles who had stopped her, taking one big step forward and grabbing the weapon from her hands_._

'_You can shoot him later, right now you need to get out of sight.' _

When he realised that none of them were moving, he yelled with frustration_. 'Now! I am begging you, go!'_

Charlie joined Aaron and her mother into another room. Aaron smiled at her, and she had hugged him. She just had to, she was happy to see his familiar face. Then she turned towards her mother.

'_Hey,'_ she tried to start their conversation, a small smile on her face, hoping to break the tension between them. She could already see by the look on her face that talking about this, really talk about this, was not an option. But she had to try.

'_You brought him here? Monroe? Monroe off al people?'_

'_I know Mom...listen, I wanted him dead, I did almost kill him. But then he...' _She struggled, trying to find the right words. How could she make her mother understand when she hardly understood herself.

Rachel did not let her finish, her voice hard, and making her feel like a twelve year old.

'_And you really think he is here to help? Are you really that stupid?'_

Her mother's punch hit home, Charlie felt anger rising up in her. She did not expect this moment, their first moments to be easy, but her mother was not even willing to listen to what she had been through. Hear her story, validate her emotions and what strength it took her to make the decision to come home again, to help them, to help her.

Exhausted she turned away from her mother, walked towards a wooden crate and sat down. Her eyes fixed on the wall across from her. She felt blown away by the fact that she was not even willing to listen, that her words did not matter, anger battled with bitter disappointment. Dissapointment and hurt. She felt invisible.

Silence filled the room until she could hear voices downstairs, she realised it was Miles and another men she could not identify. The voices had stopped abruptly when there was a shot. Without thinking, she immediately took her weapon from the floor, and rushed back into the room, her mother and Aaron following her. She heard Monroe and Miles shouting.

There was a man on the floor, a bullet in his back. And there was no mistake, from what Miles was shouting towards Monroe. Monroe had shot him. She looked at Miles, at the man who had to be Fry, lying dead before her, and then she looked at Monroe. Monroe shot him, it was racing through her mind. He just shot him, and by the look in his eyes she could see he really thought he did the right thing. Monroe looked at Miles and then at her. A look filled with anger and doubt.

It was too much. There was no denying this part of him, this was one of those moment she had seen the killer, the impulsive dark side of Monroe. Charlie had to turn away, and did not see him anymore for the rest of the night.

And now, at the end of this impossible day she found herself at her grandfathers home. Her grandfather welcomed her back with open arms. When he hugged her, it had felt like a little bit of home. She had not said a word to her mother, who had not spoken to her either.

Charlie just wanted one thing. She wanted, and needed to be alone. She could not take any more impressions in.

She was not the same person she was when she left Willoughby, but she was not sure where she was standing right now.

The walls of her bedroom seemed to be crashing around her, it made her chest feel constricted. She got out of bed, and opened the bedroom window even further and let the fresh air in. When she got back to bed, there was only one thing on her mind. This was the first night she was not on the road, she was back with her family. She should be able to find some comfort, relax her tensed and aching body. But why was she so aware that Monroe was not sleeping next to her anymore?

* * *

Bass had made a plan B with Miles, they made sure the Fry's body disappeared, but not before they framed the room so that it would look like the patriots had shot him. He had been surprised by Miles his strong reaction. By Charlie's look full of loathing. A look he had not seen for a very long time. It took him even more by surprise that Charlie chose her words so firmly, when she was talking to Rachel. Told her he was here to help, standing next to Miles. It were words that got under his skin, those simple words were not meant to mean so much to him, but they did. She stood up for his intentions, wanting her mother to understand why he was here.

He was confused. This is what they, Miles and him, always did, always had done, together, making sure the job got done. The result was there, and Texas would give those patriots hell. It left him with doubt.

They had decided he would sleep in an empty building away from the town's centre to give him some cover for the night and to keep him out of sight. His weapon, as always, close to his body. It was his second nature to have his weapons close to him_. Being alert_ was a second nature to him.

He found himself looking to his left, half expecting to find Charlie over there, asleep. He shook his head because of this habit he had developed. But there was nothing but darkness, dirt and emptiness next to him.

The last night he spent with her on the road in the shed felt like ages ago. He had watched her while she was watching the storm around them, deep in her own thoughts, leaning into the doorpost. It reminded him of Miles, the way she was staring, thinking, thoughts going round and round. He noticed how she was shivering, even without noticing herself. He had thrown her jacket her way and she took it, without even arguing or throwing him a cold look.

But what he could remember most, and maybe he shouldn't keep going back to that moment, was the moment she took a step back when lighting hit the ground before the shed. He could sense her body react, full of adrenaline when she took a step back. She crashed into his chest. He was not able to move, and just froze. He felt the warmth of her back against his chest, her hair soft to his check. Charlie did not move either. So he did the only thing he could. He stood there, with her, until he could feel the moment change.

Suddenly, way to aware of his body so close to hers, he stepped away and realised he just prepared some food. He had never been happier over some piece of bread and cheese.

Bass did not know what it was that made this night different, but somehow they even talked. She had sat down next to him, and told him how she hoped that Miles ready to listen to him. He had expected a cold comment to accompany her first, but it never came. No cold looks, no pushing him away. He did not understand what changed, and why it mattered, he just knew that something between them did.

The storm raged on, when Charlie had slowly been falling asleep next to him. He had watched her toss and turn, realising she forgot her blanket in the wagon and that the intensity of the storm, and probably her Matheson stubbornness, kept her from going back to the wagon and collect it.

He took his own blanket, and closed the distance to her. He was not sure what hell was going to break loose when she would wake up and notice him being so close but slowly he covered her with his own blanket, holding in his breath. He sat down against the wall, listened to the rain and watched how Charlie wrapped herself closer into _his_ blanket.

When morning came, the storm had passed, and it was time to get back on the road again. He had waited for her to wake up and leave the shed. Then he went over to the horses to make sure everything was ready to go.

He had heard her approaching and when he realised she was walking towards him, he had turned around. His blanket firmly in her hand, her eyes missing the directness they usually had. All of a sudden he cursed silently inside of himself, he was sure there would be one hell of a line coming his way. Then his attention went to her face, the wind had picked up a string of her hair and brushed her face. Quickly he looked away. Then locked eyes with her. Before he knew it the moment was over, but when she returned the blanket, he could her a whispered thank you.

When the memory faded, it left him alone in the empty and dark building, Bass pushed her out his mind. And replaced it quickly with thoughts of why he came back to Miles. Patriots, Texas and war. Revenge.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! As always, I am happy to hear from you about Revolution and Charloe, and share our thoughts and ideas! So, now it is back to the writing table for...chapter four! See you soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4 So much more

**_Hey everyone, thank you again for reading this chapter! We will start with a little flashback and take things from there. ready? Here we go!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Revolution, just a daydream about what could have happened. :)_**

* * *

_**So much more**_

_Charlie watched how Monroe approached her. His hands and feet chained. He was moving slowly, every painful step visible to the crowd. The torches held up by Texan guards where lighting up his face._

_This is what she wanted, right? This is what would bring her some form of peace? This is what justice looked like, right? This is what had kept her going for so many months. Monroe dead. Gone. It had been her mantra for so long. But when she looked into his eyes, realising that in less than half an hour, there would be no more Monroe in her world, it took her breath away. There was an amount of hurt that took her by surprise and she did not understood. It was almost bringing her down to her knees. _

_He stopped in front of her. She did not look away. His eyes on her but also far away. Hollow._

'_Take care of your uncle, kid,' His voice low, and with gentleness._

_His words, his final words, to her. So much words still unspoken. Later would never come for them. She never expected him to talk to her. No there, not now. Part of her wanted to reach out for him, reach out for all the pain she saw in his eyes. Wanted to reach out for the piece of him that was Bass. She had to compose herself with everything she had not to move. _

_And then the moment was over, Monroe walked on. He walked on through the doors, they closed behind him with an almost deafening sound. Tears blurred Charlie's vision. This is what she wanted, for so long, right?_

* * *

Charlie felt how the cold water in her face woke her up, washing the night from her face. There was a set of fresh clothes in her closet, and she welcomed the feeling of clean fabric against her skin. She choose a blue jeans and a purple tank top. Her hair didn't smell of hours on the road anymore for the first time in a very long time.

Outside the window she could hear the sounds of the town waking up. In the last couple of days her mother had not even made an attempt to talk to her, to give her a chance to talk about everything that was lingering in her.

Charlie had tried again, after their reunion in the old Mill, but when she noticed her mother was still not moving away from her 'are you really _that_ stupid for bringing Monroe back' point of view, she stopped, shoved it all deep down and went for silent aggression.

She sat on her bed, and strapped on her boots. She couldn't think of anything more to do that would keep her from walking downstairs. With dread she walked down the wooden stairs and into the kitchen. Her mother was sitting at the kitchen table. The moment she walked in she realised that today would not be different.

Her grandfather noticed the tension. _'What is wrong with the two of you? Rachel, your daughter is back. What is going on?'_

He turned his head from Rachel to Charlie. Charlie was not ready or willing to answer his questions.

'_Nothing, grandpa, nothing.'_

She left the cup of warm tea she just made on the kitchen counter and walked out, ignoring her mother and saying goodbye to her grandfather who had still been watching them, making her way into town.

Charlie had spent a lot of time away from her grandfather's house. She talked a lot to Aaron to catch up, enjoying his company and his irony that was so like Aaron. She helped out wherever she could around town. She needed to stay busy. Busy so she would not think about the fact that she hadn't seen Monroe for a couple of days. His face showed up in her thoughts, memories from their time on the road visiting her. He was so close, and yet she could not bring herself to go to him. Talk to him. She still was not ready, but still wanted too, to thank him for the things he had done for her. She felt so torn still, that she told herself to wait. Another time, she repeated in her head. Soon. Later.

She was relieved that at least Miles seemed to understand why she brought Monroe back. She knew he was bringing Monroe food and checked on him. She knew this because she had heard her mother fighting with Miles over and over about this, when they thought she was not around. It made her feel less alone when she heard how Miles was trying to make her mother understand how much they needed Monroe if they were going to win this.

She knew Miles was conflicted as well, when it came to Monroe. But after all, it was Miles that taught her to keep going and the need of doing what had to be done. They did not have to talk about it, she and Miles understood each other. There was more at stake here then their personal feelings, risks were at lives.

And now, on this seemingly uneventful day she walked through the main street. She needed to run some errands. The town bell was ringing, pulling her out of her own thoughts. The town gate opened, and with a shock she realised that it was the Texans rolling in, along with the Patriots. Together. She recognised Truman, sitting next to a man who she did not know.

She knew her uncle and Monroe had framed the scene at the old mill, after Monroe had taken one of his impulsive and unpredictable decisions to shoot Fry, so Texas could do nothing else then declare war on the Patriots. That had been the plan. She was still processing what was unfolding before her eyes when she heard the rattle of a cage on a wagon.

There was a man sitting in the cage, his back still towards her. A jolt of recognition in her stomach. Dark curls, the lines of his broad shoulders she knew by heart because she had seen those so many times when he was asleep and he did not know she was watching him.

Her mouth went dry, her heartbeat picked up. And as the cage rolled by, a hint of panic set in. The man in the cage was Monroe. His hands tied up, resting behind his knees. He looked smaller then she wanted him too. She let out a small sigh, she had not even noticed she stopped breathing for a moment. Her eyes would not let go of him anymore, even if she wanted to, she couldn't. And for a moment his eyes found her. For a moment it was just them. It was hard for her to understand what was in his look. His normally so blue eyes had turned dark. His face looked worn, the lines on his face deep. He then pulled his eyes away from hers and stared at the floor of the cage again.

Bass felt the hard bars of the cage in his back, as they rolled into town. He felt the stares of the townspeople on him.

The past couple of days had been days of patience, waiting for those damn Texans to show up. Miles had doubted his plan, again, but experience told him he knew they just had to wait. He was surprised Miles had showed up frequently to bring him food. Spending time with him still felt awkward, but so familiar at the same time. It reminded him of days long gone, working together to face a common enemy.

He hadn't seen Charlie since the night at the old mill, and he almost expected her to show up with Miles every now and then. Walking in behind Miles, with her back straight, her eyes fierce with deep and clear blue, the swing of her hips in her step that was so very much Charlie. But then he reminded himself that she had no reason in hell to see him. No reason in hell to want to see him. Their weeks on the road were over. In the past.

He focussed again on the food before him, roasting on top of a fire when he heard something crash in through the window. He reacted immediately, but when the explosion hit him, disorientation tumbled over him. After a few seconds rage from within took over as he smashed the doors open, wanted to take on everyone who would wait there for him.

A group of patriots were holding him at gunpoint, and he knew he was screwed, big time. He tried to fight them off, but within moments they had him pinned down in the dirt.

Only after three man held him down, Truman walked up, his face smug, his walk arrogant. Coward bastard.

'_On behalf of the USA government, and the sovereign nation of Texas, you, Sebastian Monroe, are under arrest.' _

He almost sounded giddy, he was having fun Bass thought to himself. Arrogant son of a bitch. After that, a feeling of numb come over Bass, he surrendered. It was the same feeling he had when he fought and drank his way through his days, back in Vegas. The feeling of destruction for himself. The loathing and wanting do disappear in a whole lot nothing.

The cage was rolling further into town. Bass looked up and looked in the face of Miles and Rachel, the two of them standing at the side of the sandy main road. And ten he noticed her. Her blonde hair falling next to her face, moving a little bit in the wind, purple top on tan skin.

He had expected to see coldness in her, he had expected to see a face with relieve. The big monster that was Sebastian Monroe finally captured before her eyes. But instead he saw something else, he saw an intensity in her eyes he never noticed before when she looked at him. It was too much. And for the first time, he had to look away from her. He lowered his head and tried desperately not to think about what he had seen in her eyes.

Charlie stood in the crowd that was cheering for the man she learned was the leader of Texas, Carver, the rangers and Truman. After they lead Monroe into the jail building, the Texans had not declared war to the patriots. They did however worked together and had captured and arrested Sebastian Monroe. And now, she had to listen to the crowd cheering even harder when he was talking about the trail that was waiting for Monroe.

'_...and if Sebastian Monroe is found guilty, by the power of Texan law, he won't live to see another sunrise.' _

Charlie had problems feeling her legs, she had to remind herself to stay put and not to react when she heard Carver speak. She pushed her fingernails in the palm of her hands to control herself.

Charlie watched how Miles his face grew dark with concern and then she turned her attention on to mother's face. There was something in her eyes that made Charlie's stomach flip, a hint of something that almost border lined with excitement combined with a nervous twitch around her lips. It made her nauseous.

After the speech, when everyone moved on and the square emptied, Charlie walked up to Miles. Her mother had disappeared. She saw how Miles already was counting the guards, scanning the building where they knew held Monroe.

'_I count ten, maybe twelve guards in the front, another 5 more at least in the back.' _Miles face looked on high alert.

' _Miles, that's too many, are you sure?'_ She knew it was too many for the both of them to take on, but she found herself hoping her uncle would not walk away from this anyway.

'_Now that the Patriots are in bed with the Texans, we need him_.' He paused and walked on with firm steps.

'_We need to get him out'._

She knew Miles was right, they needed Monroe. It had been in her thoughts as well. But the willingness to get him out, had so much more meaning to her then needing him for this fight. She realised, it was about so much more. She let the feeling in. It was about so much _more_.

* * *

_**Thank you everyone for reading, the next chapter is on the way, and I will publish it very soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Pull into darkness

_**Hey everyone, welcome to another chapter! Nice to see you all again, this chapter will be an intense one. It was hard to write, but in the end...it will bring Charlie and Bass even closer, as you can read in the next chapter :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Of course, yes, I do not own Revolution, just a daydream of what could have happened too.**_

* * *

_**Pull into darkness**_

It had gotten dark and Charlie was sitting next to Miles. Their backs resting against the small wall on the top of a building. They just saw how Monroe was moved from his holding place in jail to the bank of the little town. Heavily guarded.

'_Miles, why the bank?' _She was looking at her uncle for answers.

'_Because it has a god damn vault.'_

'_So, how are we going to get him out?_' Before Miles answered, Charlie already knew the answer.

'_We are not. There is only one way in, one way out. And they have that covered. Getting him out of prison is one thing, but a bank job is a whole other story,'_ Miles sighed_. 'No, no way,' _ he added, something in his voice told Charlie that he wished there was another way, although he knew realistically there was none.

Charlie felt a feeling of defeat coming over her. She had seen her uncle do impossible and a whole lot of stupid impossible things since she got to know him. Hearing him say this was impossible made her heart miss a beat. There was a moment of silence. Charlie's mind was racing.

'_It doesn't make sense, why would they move him now?'_ Charlie thought out loud. It was the same question that was on Miles' mind.

And slowly she was connecting the dots, as was Miles. He stared straight ahead and shook his head a little. He then turned his eyes to Charlie. They knew. There was only one person who knew they were considering getting Monroe out. For the both of them, the realisation was like a punch in the stomach, each in their own way.

They walked back to the house in silence, Charlie saw the hurt and anger on Miles his face. His walk more intense then usually. It hurt her to see him this way. They found her mother in the kitchen, her back towards them.

'_Did you do it Rachel?' _Miles sounded agitated, coming right to the point.

'_Do what?'_ Her voice sharp. The fake innocence of her voice made Charlie skin crawl.

'_I don't know Rachel, maybe tip them off to a jailbreak?' _Irritation combined with sarcasm coloured his words .

'_Damn right I did,' _ There was almost a hint of challenge in her voice when she faced Miles head on.

Charlie's eyes went from her mother to Miles.

'_Well, than that's it. I don't know how to save this town without him. So when you figure it out, let me know,' _his tone harsh_._

It took him only a couple of steps to leave the room.

Charlie felt tears in her eyes, tears she was not willing to show to her mother. She knew Miles was not only upset because they needed Monroe. She knew that there was still a part in Miles that would stand up for his former best friend if needed. She did not know why that affected her so much. She crossed her arms before her body, as a way to protect herself and keep her herself standing tall while turning her eyes back on her mother.

'_If_ _they had caught you, trying to get him out, they would have put a bullet in your head.'_

Charlie felt anger, a cold one that constricted her. An anger that kept her words dead calm, when she felt like screaming. She couldn't believe her mother was using the whole caring for her daughter thing as her motivation right now, because she knew it was about him. It was always about Monroe, about her hate for him.

'_If you really cared about me, then you would have asked me just once how I have been this whole time. But you never did. You never did.' _Charlie felt the overwhelming need to say his name, to made sure her mother knew that he had been there for her, when no one else was.

' _For one thing, I almost died. You know who saved me?_

'_Monroe.' _

Rachel turned her face away from Charlie, an almost agitated look on her face.

'_But you do not want to hear that, do you? You are not willing to listen. Listen to me. You never have. You think you are smarter than everybody else. You think you are always right, even when you are dead wrong.'_

Charlie saw her words were finally making an impact, but she just could not stay in the same room as her mother anymore. She turned around and walked through the door. Miles was sitting on the porch, right before the house, his boots a couple of steps lower. She sat down next to him. Shoulder to shoulder. Sitting next to him calmed her down, just a little bit. They sat there for a long time in silence.

'_I hereby sentence you to die by lethal injection, to be administered at midnight.'_

Bass had heard the words resounding through the court room, he had understood them but everything was turning into more grey. He had trouble swallowing, and felt an abandonment like never before. They moved him back into the vault of the bank, chains around his hands, waist and feet, the weight of them pulling him down even more in the void that been spinning around him.

He felt hollow, and had sunk down on the cold and dirty floor of the vault, his back resting against the cold and hard wall. His mind kept drifting to different thought, people and places. He knew that in a couple of hours it all would be over. The pain, the hurt, the damage, the loss, all the things he had done and he could never change. Over, gone, nothingness waiting for him.

He had just watched Miles walk away, seen his best friend for the very last time. They had given him one more request and Bass had asked for Miles. It had been uncomfortable, noticing how Miles had kept his distance, but his eyes were saying something else. Bass almost saw something from his brother back. He almost craved to feel their connection one more time. They had shaken hands. There had been silence, tears in both of their eyes.

'_We had some good times, didn't we?' _Bass his voice sounded raw but soft.

'_Yeah, yeah, we did.' _Miles his answer filled with tears.

Bass finally recognised that look, this was the Miles from years ago, the man he loved and trusted with his life. The man he had followed wherever their roads took them, with loyalty, without questions.

Bass watched how Miles had turned away. Nothing left to lose.

'_I, I have a kid. I'm not talking about Shelly and the baby. I'm talking about me and Emma.'_ It was one of the hardest things he ever had to say to Miles_. 'I'm sorry, it was when you and her were still...but it happened.' _

Miles had turned around.

'_I have a son out there, I never met him.'_ Regret and hurt were battling in his chest. _'I want you to find him and I want you to take care of him.'_

'_Don't worry, your son is fine.'_

It took him moments to realise what Miles was talking about. Then it hit him like a bullet crashing into his skin. He knew, Miles knew. Emma got word to him. Miles hid him. Miles hid his son, his child.

'_You what?'_ Betrayal and rage starting to build up from deep within his core_. 'You hid him? You know how I felt, after losing another child?!'_

'_Nobody was safe around you Bass, I had to.' _

Full realisation kicked in when Bass exploded. He wanted to launch himself at Miles, but the chains kept him in one place.

'_How could you do that, you son of a bitch' _Tears blurring his vision, anger, betrayal, leaving him. Leaving him again. _ 'How could you do that to me?!' _

And after that, there had been silence, Miles had walked away. Leaving a sense of betrayal behind. He sat there, losing every track of time. Not that time mattered anymore.

He let his mind drift to wherever it would go, losing himself in memories. Memories of Miles, when their friendship had been light, their lives full with possibilities and plans. He saw the face of Shelly, a smile around her lips, many years ago when his heart was still free to give love. To feel love. He thought about the child he never got to know, never got to love and never got to see grow up. Far away in a grave he had never visited again.

He saw Emma and thought about another child he would never know as his own. About his son who was living his life somewhere away from him. His blood, his _family._ He found himself back in his hometown again, back in the house he grew up in, the safeness of a family, of the people he loved and lost in the blink of an eye. His parents, his sisters, home.

And then his mind drifted somehow to Charlie. Just for one moment he could see her as she were standing before him in the darkness. His surroundings were fading away and Bass could see her standing in the morning sunlight, the morning of their last day on the road back to Willoughby. Her eyes open and soft, the wind playing with her hair, and one of her hands had brushed the hair out of her face. It was one of those rare little moments where had felt some kind of connection with her. She had touched something within him, something he could not bear to think about any longer, because it didn't matter. She would welcome his death, just like everyone else.

Tears were running down over his face, he could taste the salt on his lips. It didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered anymore.

He could hear somebody telling him to get up. He could feel his feet moving, but his body did not feel like his own anymore. People staring. A loaded silence was lingering through the town. Every step seemed to last forever. He vaguely registered the torches around him, feeling the light on his face.

And then he saw her. First he noticed the purple of her top, as a deep colour in the grey around him. Charlie. She was here. She was standing next to Aaron, and it were the only familiar faces he could see in the crowd. Charlie. He felt how he was slowing down when he had reached her. Her eyes intense, standing so very still, her shoulders straight, not leaving his eyes for one second.

He had not planned on talking to her, never expected her to be so close to her one more time. But there was something in her eyes he did not expect to find there. His words finding their way towards her.

'_Take care of your uncle, kid.'_ It was a wish and a goodbye to her, all in one.

He blinked slowly, looking into her eyes one last time.

Taking her in, all of her.

_Charlie._

And then the moment was gone, he stepped inside the building, leaving her behind when the doors were closing behind him. He saw Rachel preparing his injection, the injection that would close the distance between life and death. He noticed how her father was standing close, how all eyes were on him. Everything else happened through a blur. He was strapped down, saw Rachel's face.

' _I am sorry,'_ He said those words to her and to nobody, to everybody.

The sting of the needle in his arm_. I am sorry_. The last thing he noticed was a deep pull into greyness until there was nothing more.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading everyone, this was an intense chapter, I know! It was not easy to write but no worries...in the next chapter Charlie and Bass will be close again, so very close. So, let the fun begin, right? :) I will start on that chapter, as always, very soon and publish it as soon as I can!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Awake

_**Hey you! Welcome to chapter 6, For**__** the first time Charlie sees a different side from Monroe and it brings them close in a way she never knew would happen.**_

_**Disclaimer: of course, I still do not own Revolution, just a daydream of what season 2 could have been too :)**_

* * *

**_Awake_**

Charlie stood in the middle of the town square, silence and other people surrounding her. Aaron was standing right beside her. He did not have to be there, but he had not left her side. Charlie felt gratitude for his loyalty and support on this impossible day. She was not able to move, taking in the silence. And then, the deep sound of the town bell finding its way through the night. The deep sound telling her the news of a final goodbye.

And every time a new wave of sound from the bell reached her, she could feel emotions wash over her, more and more.

It's finally over.

He's gone.

Sebastian Monroe was gone.

But then at the same time she remembered _him,_ she remembered how he had saved her life, his reassuring and strong hand on her shoulder when she was not able to pull away from a horrible dream. She remembered how many years ago he had been a part of her family when she was so much younger. But what she remembered most of all, were his eyes.

It's over.

He's gone.

Bass is gone.

She would never get the opportunity to thank him. Thank him for that one night in Portsboro. She would never learn how much more was in him, only hints of a promise was what stayed behind.

And only now he was gone, Charlie allowed herself feel that something had changed in the weeks she spent on the road with Monroe. Her feelings had changed, and had become so much more complex and tangled. She felt her throat closing, tears filled her eyes. She looked at the ground, every muscle in her body had tensed up, desperately trying not let the wave of emotions crush her.

_Take care of your Uncle, kid._ There they were again, his last words. She did not know if his words or the raw and low softness in his voice was what touched something within her.

_Take care of your uncle Kid. _Miles. She had to find Miles.

Miles found his way to the little town bar. The bar was empty and silent, and he welcomed them both. A glass of whiskey in his hands, the bottle not far away. He drank it, but did not taste it. He only wanted to numbness, but this night it did not work. He just had to say goodbye to his brother. How much he tried to put distance between them since the night that he tried to end Bass his life, the night he had left his whole life and had stopped being a general in the Republic he build with him, how much he tried, he couldn't.

He shook hands with Bass one more time, looked him in the eyes one more time. It had been impossible. He was just not able to understand that this would be the last time, the very last time. He knew, but he was not able to understand.

Then he had walked away and Bass told him about Emma. About his son. And he had felt anger, anger for everything that stood between them, the damage, the hurt. Felt powerless that he still cared so much about Bass. And he had not been able to help himself. His last words to Bass were ones that brought Bass to his knees. It should have made him feel better, revealing to Bass he knew all along about Emma and his son, but it didn't.

He tried to hide in this bar, but when he heard the sound of the bell, the sound reaching the whole town and sending it's deadly message, there was no more to hide. He felt how tears blurred his vision and he tried to desperately hold on to the glass before him. Memory's of their childhood, of their time together, the good finally finding its way through all the hurt and bad were what took over. It could have been so very different. He pushed that thought out, the only thing left was the grieve for his little brother. Because that what they had been, and it never changed through time, through all of it. They were family, brothers.

Charlie knew where to look for Miles. She had to find him. When she entered the bar she immediately saw him at a table. Whiskey in his hands, his eyes distant and filled with tears and hurt. It broke her heart to see him like this. She walked over and stood by his side, giving him time.

He did not look at her, but only raised his left hand from the table towards her. With one movement she took his hands with both of hers and held them for a while. Her eyes filling with tears as well, tears she was still stubbornly trying to push away. She was trying to give him some comfort, and his hand, their unspoken connection gave her the smallest of comfort right now, comfort she needed so much.

'_I'm around if you need me,' _ She waited for Miles to nod ever so slightly before she let go and walked out the bar. Giving him the space and time he needed.

She walked without thinking about her direction. She reached the garden of an empty house and let her body slide against the wall. She could feel the heat of the long gone summer day still in the wall, but inside she felt coldness creeping in. One tear reached her arm. Then another. Her body started shaking. And then finally she could not walk away from her feelings anymore. She cried with so much force she was almost not able to breathe anymore. He was gone. Bass was gone.

It was the first morning light that woke her up. Her back still against the wall, her head resting on her knees, her body filled with a hollowness. She knew she had to get up_. Go home, go home_ was what resounded in her head.

When she found her way home her mother was waiting on the porch steps before the house. Charlie saw her and had no energy left for another battle with her.

Rachel got up and walked towards her. Charlie avoided her eyes.

'_Come with me, Charlie,' _

'_Why the hell would I want that?'_ Her voice was hoarse with exhaustion.

'_Charlie, please, trust me,' _Rachel's eyes were looking for her daughter.

There was the smallest hint in her stomach when she finally did look her into her mother's eyes. She decided to give in and follow her mother when they started to walk through the town. They reached the town walls and kept walking, her mother choosing a small path next to a field heading north.

'_Where are we going?' _Charlie felt how she was holding her breath when she asked the question to her mother.

'_We are going to Miles,' _Rachel's paused,_ ' And to Monroe.' _

Charlie stopped. Looked at her mother, not being able to find any words. For a moment she was back in the room of her grandfather's house the night before, where she had one last time tried to explain to her mother what Monroe did for her, that they needed him, what it would do to Miles. She knew her mother had listened, but her eyes told her it was not even an option. She had asked her to spare his life, to exhange the deadly poison with drugs that would make him look dead. But she knew it was pointless, hopeless. Angry, but even more defeated, she had left the room, leaving her mother behind.

Coming back to the early morning, she watched how her mother slowly had started walking again towards an abandoned house not far from the town. Charlie followed her in a shared silence.

When she walked up the stairs, she realised she _would_ see him again. She was bracing herself for what she would feel, not sure how to act all of a sudden. When she opened the door, she saw Miles standing close to the bed where Monroe was laying. Monroe's face was turned to Miles. Miles was trying to talk to Bass, who was still groggy and spaced out from the intense amount of drugs in his system, making him look dead to everyone else who needed to believe that.

'_Look at you, you missed me. You are my best friend,'_ Monroe said with a genuine smile on his face. His voice soft, grinning from ear to ear and his eyes towards Miles were softer than she ever seen them.

'_Alright, that's enough Bass,'_ Miles answered him. Charlie could see a smile on her uncle's face. This was clearly making him uncomfortable.

And just for a moment, she was able to see some of their friendship from many years ago. A smile from her lips to her eyes appeared on her face. She had not been smiling so genuinely for so lang. But seeing her uncle with Monroe, a Monroe she had never experienced before, made her warm inside.

She then turned to her mother.

'_Why did you do it?'_

'_Because we need him. And you asked me to,' _Rachel spoke those words slowly.

She had listened. Her mother finally listened to her. Miles watched their way, a hint of surprise on his face when he realised it had been Charlie who asked Rachel to do this. Charlie knew one day he would talk to her about it, but not day. It was still too fresh.

There was no way they could leave Monroe alone in his state, but they could not all stay. Things had to appear normal for the people in town, for her grandfather. And although Rachel made a decision to spare his life, taking care of him was one step too far, Miles and Charlie only had to look in her eyes to know that. Charlie nodded to Miles.

'_I will take the first watch,' _Charlie offered.

'_You sure, kid?' _Miles was looking at his niece, not being completely sure how he felt about this at all.

'_I'm sure Miles. Look at him,' _nodding at Monroe's direction with a smirk, _'nothing I can't handle.'_

Her voice tougher then she felt. Her voice giving the message towards her mother that there would be no debate. Miles looked at his stubborn niece, there was no way in hell he would win this argument. And with Bass high from the drugs and not even able to lift up his own hand, he decided it would be okay.

And then, after what felt like forever, she was finally alone with him. She had spent so many weeks alone with him on the road, but this time she was not sure what to do. She was too aware of his bare shoulders, above the blanket that covered the rest of his body. She was too aware of his chest, slowly going up and down with his breathing. She followed the lines of his chest to the lines of his neck. But what struck her more was the complete change in energy, the normally so harsh lines in his face had relaxed. It was like a completely different man was laying in the bed in front of her.

'_Miles.. Miles?'_ He had fallen asleep and had woken up, confused and unfocused.

She took a couple of steps forward, reaching out for a chair that was on her right and pulled it closer to his bed.

'_Miles is gone for a while._' She took a deep breath_, 'It's me, Charlie'._

Charlie saw how his face was slowly turning to the sound of her voice. His movements so unsure, she saw him struggling to focus. But than his eyes found her.

'_Charlie,'_ his voice low, speaking slowly. Charlie watched how he took her in, taking his time. It made her completely too aware of herself. He never looked at her this way. She saw his face change again, a hint of a grin forming around his lips.

'_Charlie,'_ he said her name one more time before drifting off again. Hearing him say her name like this almost brought a shiver to her spine.

She stayed close to him, leaving the room only to go find some food and water her mother and Miles had left behind for her. She was in the kitchen eating some old bread and dried meat when she heard his voice upstairs. There was a hint of panic in it. She dropped the food and rushed upstairs. When she entered the room, he was still out, sleeping but fighting a dream. His body was restless, his expression one of fear and pain and he was mumbling words she could not understand.

Once it would have given her satisfaction to see him hurt, to see him struggle but that was before. She rthen realised he was still alive, but he had died in a way. She realised that he _had_ woken up, but paralysed by the drugs in a coffin deep in the ground. Confused, cold and darkness around him.

She closed the distance between them and put one hand on his bare shoulder.

'Monroe_ wake up,'_ Her voice firm but with gentleness that even surprised herself. Where did this came from?

He did not respond, only fighting more, panicking more. At that moment, she wanted to reach out for him. Help him through this. She moved his hand from his shoulder to the side of his face.

'_Bass, it's okay. It's me, Charlie, wake up.,' _She realised she used his name for the first time, and it felt surreal and normal at the same time.

And then finally she felt him relax, the mumbling stopped, his face relaxed again. SIt was like hearing his name pulled him out of the darkness. She took a step back, her hand leaving the skin of his face behind. Just when Charlie wanted to sit down again, his hand appeared from under the cover of his blanket. It reached out for hers. It was like the world moved in a slow motion. She did not know where this came from, that she had this in her. But the only thing Charlie could do was reach out for his and hold it when they were being close together in silence. His strong and rough hand between hers.

'_It's okay Bass... you are okay,'_ This time it was only a whisper when she watched him fall asleep again. He was asleep, but her feelings for him finally starting to be very much awake.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading, there will be more of 'druggy monroe' in the next chapter...**_


	7. Chapter 7 Drugs and Jeans

_**Hey everyone, thank you so much for your reviews and kind notes. Still love to write for you guys! In this chapter more druggy Monroe :) and more Charloe :) **_

_**Disclaimer: of course, yes, I sadly do not own Revolution. Just a daydream about what could have happened too.**_

* * *

_**Drugs and Jeans**_

He did not know where his body ended and the darkness began. Then there had been hints of grey, breaking the dark. Sand falling down on his body. Sounds above him, getting closer to him, finally reaching him. His instinct kicked in, and without being truly aware of it, he tried to move. Only his fingers obeyed the order. He was able to open his eyes just enough to see a figure above him. He knew he should recognise the shape, but he couldn't. It felt like his body was pulled into the ground_. 'Don't try to move.'_ Darkness washed over him again.

Bass heard the sound of voices around him. Movements surrounding him. Slowly observing he apparently was still alive. Before he could think about that concept even more, his focus was already gone, losing the thought. Opening his eyes sluggishly, he noticed the light in the room, almost flowing around him, a sheet around his body, feeling weird to his bare skin.

'_Bass,'_ He knew this voice. _'Hey, Look at me.'_

He tilted his head towards the voice he knew so well, and looked directly into Miles his face. Reminding him off the time when Miles was sitting next to his bed, when he had woken up in a hospital, after he got knocked of his feet in an unexpected attack on the road. Like Miles had been there for him, many more times.

'_Hey buddy,'_ Bass noticed how his voice came from very far away. And then, briefly, he was aware of another voice, he knew so well.

_How much did you give him?_

_Enough. Enough to drop a horse, to make him look dead._

He was almost able to put the right faces to the voices, he was almost able to try and understand what they were saying, when Miles started talking again, pulling him away from those thoughts.

' _How are you feeling? Can you walk?'_

Bass had to think about those questions. Miles looked serious but he knew better. He knew his best friend.

'_Look at you, you are happy to see me.' _He felt a something that resembled happiness washing over him, a smirk around his face.

'_What?' _Miles said, not being able to hide his amusement as well as he would like right now.

'_You missed me. You are my best friend.' _

'_Okay, that's enough Bass,' _Miles had to look at something else then Bass, being uncomfortable mixing with more amusement. Miles noticed Rachel was not amused, to say the least, but Charlie had a true and warm smile on her face, looking at Bass.

His son. He remembered his son, somewhere out there.

'_Miles, you have to tell me_,' His voice low. He tried to gesture to him to come closer, but his arm barely left the bed. Waiting for him to come closer, wanting to keep this between the both of them. '_You have to tell me where my son is.'_

'_One thing at a time.' _Was Miles his only answer.

Bass wanted to argue but his mind was already drifting off again, other voices reaching him again.

_Why did you do it?_

_Because we needed him, and because you asked me to._

Bass heard the words, observing that they mattered, he just did not know why. He let his body pull him into sleep.

When he woke up, his first thought was that he had to talk to Miles again about his son. He started calling out for his name, when he realised after what felt forever that Miles was not standing where he was before.

'_Miles is gone for a while. It's me, Charlie.' _

'_Charlie, ' _ He mentioned her name out loud to make him help remember.

Bass followed the sound of the familiar voice and turned his head. The image of clear blue eyes filling his head even before he saw her. There she was. Sitting not too far away from him. A golden tan on her skin, her blond hair flowing around her face and eyes that looked at him curiously.

'_Charlie,'_ He said her voice one more time, not being sure if he said it out loud or not. She was here. He knew on some level he was staring, but his mind had a will on his own.

The brightness in the room around him had faded and now it was Shelly that was sitting across from him. Smiling. Smiling until he noticed a dot of blood in the middle of her stomach, covering her more and more. How much he tried to reach her, how much he wanted to hold her, hang on to her before she left him again, he couldn't. It was like his body was paralysed and invisible chains locked him to the bed. Their child. Shelly, he had to reach her. He had to save her. Panic set in, old sharp hurt washed over him of losing her all over again.

'_Wake up, Monroe.'_

The voice touched the lines of his dream. He still desperately tried to reach Shelly, who's face had turned into Emma's now, her eyes hollow, staring into the air above her.

'_Bass, wake up. It's me, Charlie.'_

He heard his name, he heard his name in a way people never used to talk to him anymore. There was reassurance. He felt how the images finally started to fade away, releasing their cold grasp around him.

Charlie. She was close. He felt himself reaching out, reaching out into nothing. Not realising he was reaching out for her, until her hands found their way around his hand. Her skin was soft and warm. Her fingers covering his skin.

Charlie watched how he had calmed down, how his strong hand relaxed in hers. The sheer agony on his face disappearing. His breathing evened out until he was back to sleep. She slowly guided his arm back to the mattress. His hand leaving hers. She sat in silence, just watching him every now and then.

She got up and walked to the window and opened it, the last warmth of the day flowing inside with a small breeze. She felt the breeze touching her face and welcomed it.

This was Sebastian Monroe, _the_ Sebastian Monroe . A man she believed capable of nothing more than destruction, madness and damage. Today she had seen a different side of him, she had seen some of old friendship between him and Miles. She had seen a lighter version of the man she spent so many time with on the road back to Willoughby. She had seen his agony and fear. She had recognised his pain, pain she knew too well herself.

She realised things had changed, but how she truly felt and where she stood in all this, was something she still had to figure out. Charlie could still feel the roughness of his skin, his warmth, his hand in hers.

She did not know how long she had stood there but the light was changing slowly. Her mouth felt dry, and she realised she had nothing to drink since this morning. She headed for the kitchen. She walked away from the window, and was almost out of the door, when she realised he was awake. She turned around, just in time to see Bass his eyes lingering somewhere around her hips. A smirk around his face.

'_Those jeans are working for you, Charlie,' _

Charlie felt her body freeze in surprise, felt how the blood rushed to her face. Did he just?

'_Seriously, Monroe?' _She tried to go for the casual _are you kidding me tone_ in her voice.

She tried her best to give him a pissed off look, but something told her she failed miserably. He was still looking at her with that stupid amount of charm in his smile. A genuine one, she never saw before, that stirred something within her. A smile that made it _almost _ impossible for her not to return the gesture. Almost, her Matheson stubbornness coming to her rescue.

'_Miles will be here soon, Monroe. Maybe you can say something nice about his shirt. Get some sleep,' _she snapped in his direction.

She could see a hint of amusement in his eyes before she turned away from him. She walked out of the room with her head shaking, and started to walk down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, there was a small smile around her lips. Her cheeks still warmer than normal. She walked outside the house. It was almost sunset, the air filled with the sound of crickets.

She sat dawn on the steps of the porch, waiting for Miles. Thinking about what the hell just happened upstairs, and more importantly, how the hell he got under her skin. Did he think about her in the way she just saw in his eyes? She shook her head, more firmly this time. This was Monroe, a drugged Monroe. These were the drugs in his system talking. She would not fall for one of his womanizing lines, she called herself to order.

And then, all of a sudden, a big explosion came from within the town, making the ground beneath her feet tremble, yanking her out of her thoughts.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading, as always! Chapter 8 is on the way, already on my writing table. I hope to update that chapter before the weekend.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Batman

_**Hey guys, welcome to chapter 8! After druggy Monroe and flirty Monroe, it's time for Batman Monroe. It is time for some action! And some new feelings for Charlie for that one man. Well, you know who I mean, right? This chapter is a bit of a transition chapter. Thank you for reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: of course, I do not own Revolution, just a daydream about what could have happened too!**_

* * *

_** Batman**_

_The last patriot fell to the ground before them. But Charlie's eyes were not on the dead guy. They were on the tall man standing before her. His blue eyes pierced through the grey mist. He just worked his way through three patriots, who had held them at gunpoint. The raw feeling of desire shooting through her body, not being able to pull her eyes away from him. The lines of his neck, his shoulders, the exposed tanned skin of his chest above the line of his v-neck shirt , sword in his hand, his forearms tensed up, his body all hard and muscle. Monroe._

* * *

She could see grey smoke filling the air above town, somewhere above the centre. Her pace was fast, worry and the need to know what happened filling her head.

Charlie walked into the site of a building blown to pieces, destruction and screams that came from everywhere. She tried her best to help with the wounded, and felt relieve when she saw Aaron and his girlfriend Cynthia were amongst the people who had survived. Cynthia looked hurt, but not too seriously. Aaron had a protecting arm around her, trying to calm her down.

The next day Charlie found herself in the kitchen of her grandfather's house with her mother, Miles and Aaron. She tried to understand what her mother was telling her about the nano-technology, about the fact that Aaron was in danger of what he knew about the nano. Rachel had tried to explain everything as well as she could when they were in the tower, but it was almost too abstract to understand.

Horn, a man Charlie had only met briefly herself but whom her mother spoke with, was out looking for information, information that took him here, to Willoughby, and he was slowly connecting the dots. Aaron was a part of those dots.

What the practical part in her understood, and what mattered most right now, was how her mother was emphasising Aaron had to leave town for his own safety. It was quickly decided that he and Cynthia, Aaron would not leave without her, would join Monroe for now. Earning her mother and Miles a _how about no? _ look from Aaron.

'_Monroe will be thrilled as a schoolgirl on Christmas morning.' _Miles said with a dark grin on his face, his voice filled with his usual sarcasm.

But for now, getting word out to Monroe, and sending the both of them to him, was their best option. Charlie noticed how her body jumped a little in a way it never had done before, when she heard Monroe's name. It was a new feeling, a feeling she tried her best not to acknowledge.

* * *

Eventually they had found a way out for Aaron and Cynthia, through the tunnels under the town. They had waited for the cover of darkness before they had moved.

When Charlie made it back to their rendezvous point she walked in on her mother sitting down, in the dark, Miles standing next to her, shock on her face. Charlie looked at Miles for answers. His eyes dark. Charlie knew this look, the look that meant trouble. Her mother started to cry without a sound and Charlie took one step towards her.

'_Mom, what is wrong, talk to me,' _ Charlie tried.

'_Kid, I am sorry to tell you this,'_ Miles looked away from her, _' But your grandfather, he's with them. He's with the patriots. He was ready to hand over Aaron on a silver plate.' _

'_What?'_ Disbelieve in her voice.

Charlie looked to Miles, and then back to her mother. Rachel nodded. She realised that's why the first plan of her grandfather being the one getting Aaron and Cynthia out of town had backfired. Neither her mother or Miles had wanted to talk much when they had came back and said they had to go for plan B. Charlie felt a shock of betrayal through her system. It was like another part of her old world, with her old faith and values, crumbled down within seconds.

She always thought about her family as the ones who she could trust doing the right thing, but lately that view changed, one experience at the time. The actions of her father, her mother, now her grandfather. Her old world, with black and white, with right and wrong, started to change in ways she was only slowly trying to understand. It was one the many things that changed her into the new her.

They sat there in silence, when Miles finally told them they had to move. A small nod from Miles coming her way. Their new hiding place was the old and abandoned swimming pool of the town, the irony causing Charlie to think about another swimming pool, on another day, with _him_. Her life was moving fast again, the moments alone with Monroe, feeling already far away. For a moment she could feel his hand in hers again. Feel his eyes on her hips. After she let those images in, the irritation beyond anything she kept remembering those moments, was not far away.

Miles found out about a meeting in town, and because Charlie desperately needed some air and space she offered to go. She made sure she stayed out of sight when she heard Truman's loud and arrogant voice, proclaiming with a disgusting pride that it was Miles Matheson that was responsible for the explosion from days before. As a retaliation for the execution of his former leader.

Charlie felt a jolt in her stomach, not only of the false accusation and her memories from the night she thought Monroe had died, but because of the person who was standing next to Truman. She looked directly at her grandfather. She wanted to turn away but she couldn't. She could not believe his words, when it was his time to speak. Accusing Miles _and_ Aaron for the horrible act of attacking the town. Asking the people in town who trusted him, to look out for them, so they could be brought to justice. Seeing her grandfather, part of her family, the man she loved and trusted, side to side with Truman, made her nauseous.

* * *

Charlie was trying to understand why he did this. They, quite literally, grabbed Gene from the streets and brought him back to their safe house. He was sitting in front of them, looking absolutely horrible. Miles was asking the questions they all wanted to ask. _How could he do this? _And then slowly, the pieces of the puzzle started to fit. It started with a desperate need to help, help the people in town through horrible diseases that came back to the world without any power. In exchange for him assisting the patriots he would get medicine that would help many.

'_Before I realised who they were, it was already too late,' _ Gene concluded his story. Tears in his eyes, his voice raw, _'and when you came back to Willoughby, things started to get out of control fast. ' They were going to kill you, they threatened to kill you, to kill Charlie, if I did not help them in any way I could.'_

He looked at Rachel, trying to reach her.

'_What was I supposed to do?' _His voice fading away.

Charlie heard how their conversation continued from a distance, understanding more why her grandfather did this. But even with understanding, the sense of betrayal stayed with her. And then it hit her, she did not even have to ask to know. It was her grandfather that gave away Monroe's position. There was no other possibility. She felt how her body froze with realisation. It took her everything she had to come back and follow the conversation again.

'_Aaron?'_ Miles wanted to know.

'_They have him, Horn has him._ He paused, _'It's already too late. Please get out of town, you should have been miles away by now,' _

'_Not without Aaron, dad,'_ Rachel's voice full off determination.

Suddenly Truman's voice found his way inside. They were all on high alert, ready to find or fight a way out. Gene stood by the door. With one look Charlie understood what her grandfather was going to do. She protested. How big his betrayal, a part of her did not want to leave him behind. But there was no changing his mind. He would stay behind to buy them much needed time, time so that they could make their escape. Her mother put one hand on her shoulder and give her push towards the door.

Charlie looked back on more time, before following Miles in the darkness, bullets flying through the air, coming their way.

* * *

They did not find Aaron where Gene told them they would hold him. They did however find patriots on the ground, not dead, but no life in them too. Charlie had prepared herself for a fight, but not for this. They followed the trail of unconscious patriots inside, where Charlie found the print of Aaron's shoe on the ground. He had been here. Miles noticed a pass way, and there was not much time to think about their options, when they noticed the patriots started to wake up.

The pass way lead them under the town and finally into the early morning light. If the previous scene had been eerie, the mist around them was not much better. There was something in the air that Charlie could not place. It was too silent, too much of something. They had to find Aaron, but they also had to make sure the patriots, that were not far behind her, did not find them.

She had found a lead on Aaron, but then the trail ended.

'_Damn it, I lost the trail,'_ Her eyes glued to the ground, Charlie hated when this happened. Her voice low but the sound still sounding too sharp through the mist.

'_All right, well, find it.' _Miles stood behind her.

'_Miles, if you can do a better job, then please, go ahead,'_ She snapped back at him.

Miles sounded his normal self, but something was off. Charlie noticed how Miles his face was different, he looked paler. He didn't use his right hand the way he used to. There was not much time to contemplate about it further, because a noise behind them put her on high alert. Within seconds a couple of patriots were close, but it was nothing they couldn't handle. Charlie's hand went for her knife and it was a full hit when it reached the soon to be dead patriot in the chest. She saw how her mother struggled with a patriot, being able to win her fight with him, but not before his gun went off. The sound rumbling through the air.

Shouts from even more patriots, more trouble coming their way. They moved as fast as they could, until a new group of patriots blocked their way. Charlie froze, Miles standing next to her, her mother behind her. Just when her mind was racing to find a way out , she noticed a familiar sword, cutting through the patriots throat. And then another patriot dropped dead, his sword ripping through his stomach. His movements were so very sure, she immediately recognised them. She watched him, his eyes filled with determination and concentrated rage.

The last patriot fell to the ground before them. But Charlie's eyes were not on the dead guy. They were on the man standing before her. His blue eyes pierced through the grey mist. He just worked his way through three patriots.

'_I'm Batman.' _

Monroe's voice deep, and Charlie noticed the typical Monroe tone, the one soaked in being very pleased with just being, well, Monroe. She had no idea who Batman was, it was one of his references, she never quite got. But this time, she didn't bother to even think about that. She let out a sigh of relieve, forgetting to send him her usual look of loathing.

The raw feeling of desire flooding her body , not being able to pull her eyes away from him. Unconsciously roaming his body with her eyes. The raw feeling of desire shooting through her body, not being able to pull her eyes away from him. The lines of his neck, his shoulders, the exposed tanned skin of his chest above the line of his v-neck shirt , sword in his hand, his forearms tensed up, his body all hard and muscle. Monroe.

It was his voice that broke her away from her body's new pull towards him.

'_Come on,' _His voice was already turning away from her, being the first who started to move. Charlie noticed how his body turned back a little towards her, quickly stretching an arm out to her, as an extra encouragement for them, for _her,_ to follow, to get the hell out of here.

'_Go!' _ This time his eyes found hers for a moment. It brought a shock through her system. When she started to follow him, he turned back around completely. Charlie ran right behind him, her mother and Miles not far away, as they found their way through the mist, the sounds of patriots shouting disappearing into the grey.

* * *

_**Hey guys, thanks for reading. I will work on chapter 9 very soon, ideas are already on the writing table. :) Until then...ciao!**_

'


	9. Chapter 9 You came back

_**Hey guys, thank you for coming back for another chapter, there will be action and a little 'warning': yes, there will be some very hot stuff in this chapter :) **_

_**Disclaimer: of course, I do not own anything, this is still just a daydream about what could have happened too :)**_

* * *

_**You came back**_

* * *

_Slowly, ever so slowly, he tangled some of her hair through his fingers and let it fall back on her shoulder. He was good at this, Charlie noticed before there was no way of thinking clearly and coherently. She could feel his breath against her skin. There was no fear, she was surprised how he was so full of power but how ready she was to give over control. She wanted to let go and disappear in the feeling that was building up in her core. Her body betrayed her, she was already getting ready for him. There was literally no fighting out of this one, but she did not want to either. Charlie wanted Monroe, she wanted him._

* * *

_**A couple of days before**_

His body still felt like hell, and all Bass wanted was to get out of here, his thoughts only turning about the idea of finding his son, his blood, his family. His first and only thought was that Miles had to be fucking kidding him , when he had gotten word to him that he was going to be the one who had to babysit Stay puft and his girlfriend or whatever the hell she was.

So, here was. Stuck with Stay puft. The days he got stuck in bed, felt like a blur, full of unfocused moments. He remembered Miles being there, a faint notion of Rachel. _Charlie. _ Somehow one of them had decided that his miserable life was not going to end with a lethal injection. He tried to connect the blurs of memories into one coherent thought, but he failed miserably. He might have an idea, but the thought of _her_ giving a damn whether he lived or died, was one hell of a joke. His hand went over his face in a quick movement, his hands craving a drink.

Miles was supposed to meet them here, but there was still no sign of him.

When there was another move from the patriots he decided he was completely done risking his own ass for a fucking nobody like Staypuft. Those patriots wouldn't kill Aaron, but him? He was done being ordered around, he held up his part of the bargain. Miles hid his son long enough, he needed to find him.

* * *

Charlie. He had tracked them down, and once he had worked his way through those patriot assholes who were ready to make a move on the Matheson's, she was standing right in front of him.

Her eyes resting on him, filled with relieve, and something else that fascinated him. Her lips had parted a little bit and he could not help but notice them for just a second. It wasn't the first time a thought occurred to him that should not be there in the first place_. Fuck_, she was Miles niece. Only thinking about what he just did could cause him to lose some very vital body parts to Miles his sword.

That sobering thought snapped him right back to reality. They needed to get the hell out of here, _now_. When he growled at them to go, without even truly thinking it through, he stretched out an arm to her, locking eyes with her for a moment, waiting on her to move, before he eventually turned around and his mind was back to focus on their way out.

They found a safe house, helping them to disappear for a while from under the eyes from the patriots. He had to listen to Miles giving him crap about leaving Stay Puft behind. To hell with that. When Miles nodded to get away out of hearing range from Rachel and Charlie and showed him his arm, the infection spreading through it, and pushed him into staying, helping them find Aaron, he could not believe his god damn ears. Miles looked like hell, and the moron needed a doctor. But here they were, apparently putting their ass on the line for Stay puft. The look on Miles his face told him there was no way in hell he would tell him were his son was, before this was over. _Fuck._

Their search for Aaron lead them to an empty school, the halls and classrooms deserted. Charlie had no doubts anymore, something was seriously wrong with Miles. He was holding his right arm to his chest, a grimace on his face. When this was over, she wouldn't wait anymore, and confront him. Her Uncle could be stubborn but hey, so could she.

For now, she focused on the task before them. They had split up, and of course, she had ended up on team Monroe. They were almost back to back, going through the east wing of the school, one classroom at a time.

A sound from another hall reached them, and they both got out of sight as fast as they could. Monroe ended up on the other side of the hall. She sneaked into a locker room as she tensed up for whatever would come next. She locked eyes with Monroe.

And that was the moment when she saw it in her eyes. No. There was a challenge in his eyes, combined with a dark note. _No_. Monroe wasn't thinking about leaving her to fight those patriots alone, did he? She tilted her head, her eyes locked with his. Before he actually moved she realised what he was doing. The son of a bitch was checking out. He shoot one look at the door behind him, before he turned around, kicking at the door open with one of his boots.

Charlie knew she had to think fast when footsteps and deep muffled voices were coming her way, voices and footsteps that obviously did not belong to her mothers or Miles. Her mind moved fast. _The lockers_. She squeezed her body into of them. Leaving just enough space in the semi dark for her and her own thoughts.

How could she ever thought there was some kind of understanding that had formed between her and Monroe? Arrogant selfish son of a bitch. All those weeks on the road from Vegas to Willoughby with him, she had waited and waited for him to screw up, so she could justify another attempt on his life. But he never did.

And at the exact moment she stopped wanting for him to screw up, when she let her guard down just a little, hell, even saved his sorry ass from an execution, he screwed her over. She was going to kill the son of a bitch, once she made it out of here in one piece. There was anger, but most of all, and this took her by utter surprise, there was a sense of disappointment.

Bass had looked at Charlie, when she had tilted her head to the left, giving him a questioning stare from the other side of the hall. So after babysitting Aaron, he had found himself in yet another situation he fucking did not ask for. Surrounded by Mathesons, who had all tried to kill him at some point, risking his own ass because Miles, the asshole, had decided he had to jump through yet another hoop, before he would tell him where his son was. _Hell no. _Enough was enough, he was done. He shoot Charlie one last look and kicked the door open with his boots.

He covered quite some distance, but her face, the look on her face was not letting go of him_. Fuck._ Charlotte. Her face sharply appearing in his mind. He was sure it was her that saved his ass, from the lethal poison. It was Charlie who, for whatever fucking reason, had seen something in him worth saving. So what the hell was he doing here? _Damn it._ He was beyond irritation that she had gotten under his skin. _Fuck,_ he had to go back.

A patriot son of a bitch held Charlie against the wall, his hand firmly on Charlie's throat. Another patriot was not far way. He slit that bastards throat and watched how she herself took advantage of the distraction, killing off the patriot that threw her against the wall. Her fighting style reminded her of Miles, but there was something in there that was just pure Charlie. He could not take his eyes away from her.

Charlie took a weapon from the floor, her breathe still slightly out of control. Right now he was prepared for everything, unsure what she would do.

'_You came back,'_ The smallest of sigh when she looked at him and spoke, taking him in. There was no loathing, no fury, like he had expected.

He could only look at her. He was trying to find some words. He came back, somehow his mind had decided he could not leave her behind. And this time it had nothing to do with Miles, nothing to do with getting something he needed from her, like when he saved her from those fucking monsters at that bar. This time it had been about more.

Another sound, followed by another group of patriots marching their way.

'Go, Go' he grunted in her direction, wanting them to move as fast as possible.

And when they found some cover, engaged in an heavy fire fight, he searched for her eyes, and found them. The moment only lasted one second, but it was still there, the weird connection between them. The fight ended abruptly, when they watched in absolute surprise how the remaining patriots burst into flames. He could see how Charlie was trying to take in the situation.

The smell of burnt flesh and smoke filled the school. Charlie did not know what the hell happened, but they needed to find Miles and her mother.

They started to walk past the burned body's, and Charlie was fighting against the impulse to throw up when the horrible smell of burned flesh met her. They walked in silence, but Charlie was very aware of Monroe being close to her.

'_It was you, right?' _Bass had been looking away from her when he asked the question, but when she stopped walking, he turned towards her. Charlie knew what he was talking about. She had been wondering if he would ever start to talk about it, going back to that painful day of the execution.

'_Yes,' _ Her tone was calm, her answer simple.

They stood there for a moment, blue finding blue. Charlie almost took one step closer to him. It was only when a completely devastated Aaron crossed the corner, she realised what she had just almost done.

* * *

It was one of those dreams. One of those dreams that would keep Charlie company for a very long time after waking up. One of those dreams that made her wake up and had her doubt if it was reality or not. When Charlie woke up, her heart was racing. Her skin wet with sweat. Her cheeks flushed. She still felt his hands on her, she could still feel his eyes burning into her eyes. Charlie could still taste him on her lips.

She kept her eyes shut, wanting to connect with the feeling and the images from the dream as long as she could.

She had been exhausted when she finally got some sleep the night before. When they had found Miles, unconscious in another classroom, they had rushed him back to her grandfather. The stubborn idiot had the fantastic idea of not telling them about his infected hand. Instead he had waited until the infection had started to spread and knocked him out completely.

An absolutely gutted Aaron told them that Cynthia was gone, leaving him behind in grieve. It was hard for Charlie to watch him, watch him when they had buried her. She did not know the details, but Horn had shot her. She did not have the stomach right now to ask him about what happened.

Miles was getting better and stronger, returning to the Miles she loved seeing most. Slowly she was able to relax a little. Well, relax might be the wrong word. She could not stop thinking about the moment Monroe came back for her. The look in his eyes, the deep look that still made something in her stomach flip.

Made her question what he wanted to tell her. The memory of fighting together was strong. The eye contact they made, the moment where she almost took a step towards him. It should not bother her so much, it irritated her that her mind kept dragging her back to these moments.

She called herself to order before sleeping, and felt lucky at how exhausted she felt. Sleep would take her away from that school in moments. But why, even with her back turned to him, did she know exactly where Monroe had settled down for the night? She could picture him, even with her eyes closed.

Sleep did pull her away from the school, but a dream brought her back to a familiar empty swimming pool. The one where she woke up after trying to kill Monroe.

'_Rise and shine'_, she heard the deep familiar voice from Monroe.

She felt the rope against her wrists, her hands and waist tied, her body against one of the walls from the swimming pool. She looked to her right. Monroe leaned against the other wall, his body casually finding support from that wall. One of his legs up, feet resting to the bricks. His legs a little bit wide. So casual, so relaxed but so full of strength and energy. His eyes were not relaxed, they were filled with hunger. Deep hunger. But his body seemed calm, a tensed calm before a storm.

Charlie realised when he took a step forward, that this time, there were no ropes to keep him in his place. She was very aware of her body, tried to get loose, but the hold of the ropes were stronger then her wish to get out. Keeping her in one place. This time, she was the only one that was tied up. When Monroe reached her, she noticed how tall he was. How broad his shoulders were. How the muscles of his body were flexing.

He did not touch her yet but brought his mouth next to her right ear_. _

'_So, Charlotte, it seems like we meet again.' _ His voice raw and deep.

Slowly, ever so slowly he tangled some of her hair through his fingers and let it fall back on her shoulder. He was good at this, Charlie noticed before there was no way of thinking clearly and coherently. She could feel his breath against her skin. There was no fear, she was surprised how he was so full of power but how ready she was to give over control. She wanted to let go and disappear in the feeling that was building up in her core. Her body betrayed her, she was already getting ready for him. There was literally no fighting out of this one, but she did not want to either. Charlie wanted Monroe, she wanted him.

Without words he kissed that perfect little spot on her neck. And then another kiss, this one more raw. Followed by a little bite. His body was leaning into hers, without crushing her, with perfect pressure. Charlie could not help herself and just had to push her hips towards him. Her hands wanted to grasp his shirt but Monroe's hands pushed her away. There was so much want in her body, but it had no place to go. It only build up more tension deep down in her stomach.

His hands went from her wrists to her arms and then wandered off to her stomach. They disappeared under her tank top. She moaned. And moaned again when he found her breasts and cupped them.

His deep blue eyes filled with hunger drove her even more crazy. He brought his lips to hers, and when he held her breasts, Monroe kissed her with the same hunger as Charlie saw in his eyes. The kiss was deep, his tongue everywhere. Taking her mouth completely. She was getting dizzy, moans coming from a place far away.

And just when she thought she was going to explode, she felt how hard he was. Pressed against her belly. He stopped the kiss, his blues intensely holding her gaze. His hands started to move. Monroe places one of his hands next to her head against the wall and leaned in a little. The other one went lower and lower and untied the button of her jeans. He let his hand slip in her panties and found the perfect spot. His movements so sure.

She was wet, ready and was not sure if her legs were going to give out. The skin of his fingers felt rough to her skin when he started to rub between her folds. There was pressure. He took his time. Slowly he rubbed her, never losing eye contact with her. Then, without warning, he pushed two fingers in.

Charlie was not able to think anymore, her body only wanting one thing, one man. Monroe. Him. Her whole world turned around his body, his hands, his eyes and movements. He brought her to the edge, but then stopped. It gave her a jolt in her stomach.

Next thing she was aware of, were his fingers, still wet from her, around her wrist. Monroe loosened the rope just enough so she could move a little. He did not touch the rope around her waist.

Without a word and with one last look of lust from his blue eyes, the same lust that must have been reflecting in her eyes as well, he turned her around. With one flowing movement he took her pants together with her panties down without effort. She felt the night air around her skin. She heard the sound of a zipper, fabric moving and then felt one hand, one strong hand around her waist . He shoved her against the wall, her hands against it now for some kind of support. Charlie knew what was going to happen. She needed it, wanted it. Wanted it in a way she never thought possible. She felt how he slowly put the head of his cock against her entrance. He waited.

'_Bass,'_ she moaned. Saying his name out loud, with him being so close, feeling his hard head against her skin was the most insane erotic moment she had ever had. She just wanted to say his name over and over. _'Bass.'_

With one thrust he was in her. He filled her completely. She heard a low deep growl coming from Monroe, almost enough to make her come already. Monroe held her close, his scruff against her hair, his breath close to her ear. His other hand found his way back to her breast. He was everywhere. He picked up the pace, and kept thrusting in her. She felt her orgasm building up and with one deep thrust she had to let go. She came around him. Her whole body disappeared in that one moment. She moaned, she lost control. She felt how he lost control as well and came inside of her. His body falling towards her back.

It was what buzzed in her mind when she realised the wall of the swimming pool and Monroe behind her and in her were disappearing into a dark night, a cold floor and her sleeping bad around her. The feeling between her legs still so fierce that she touched herself, she had to. She kept her hand in her soft panties for a moment before the realisation of the dream hit her. Her breath slowing down, returning to being awake.

All of a sudden the intensity of pure pleasure and lust changed into a feeling of being worried her dream wasn't a silent one, or a motionless one. The moans from moments ago still somewhere in the back of her throat. His name still on her lips.

The feelings she felt in her dream for this man, for Bass, for the sheer energy of the moment, for his tall body filled with strength, for his skin, his scruff and his eyes completely overwhelmed her. Where did this came from? Her body was still full, full with thoughts of him. Full of him.

And then she saw Monroe move from the corner of his eyes. He turned away from her. Did he turn in his sleep? She listened to his breaths but she knew it was pointless, this man was able to fake sleep. She knew him well enough to know it did not mean anything to hear him breath the way he did. This dream, this intense unexpected dream. She already knew without having to think it through that she was in a lot of trouble, so many feelings in her fighting for being heard. Reason fighting with passion.

But if Monroe indeed had been awake when she was in that intense moment back in the swimming pool, there was a possibility she was even in more trouble. She was thankful for all the hours that separated her and sunrise. Separated her from having to face Monroe. Separated for what Monroe's eyes might tell her, or _not_ tell her. And for a moment, she did not know what she hoped for.

* * *

_**So, yes, one hell of a dream...I know! Charlie's has been fighting something, and she might try to push it away, her mind is catching up with her. :) Thank you for reading, I will start another chapter very soon!**_


	10. Chapter 10 The morning after

_**Hey everyone, welcome to chapter 10! Thank you for reviewing and reading my last chapter, loved to hear you all liked Charlie's dream.. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own Revolution, just a daydream about what could have happened too.**_

* * *

_**The morning after**_

Wasn't it ironic that when you really needed to sleep you would toss and turn, and when your plan was to stay awake your body decided otherwise? Charlie needed the time that separated her from sunrise, that separated her from meeting his eyes, to calm herself down and shake the dream off. She tried to put some distance between her and the still intense images of her dream.

_Distance between her and his deep voice close to her ear. _

_Distance between her and his hand under her tank top, his rough skin touching hers._

_The raw feeling of lust and desire. _

_For him._

_The feeling of coming all around him._

_The frustration of being tied down, of not being able to touch him, to let her hands roam over his body._

But most of all she was completely overwhelmed that it had been him, that it had been Monroe who was able to let her body respond with sheer hunger for him. Sure, she had noticed before that he wasn't that unattractive, but this impossible want for this one man was new.

Charlie wanted to be the first person to be awake, so she could get up and quite literally put some distance between her and him. But that plan had failed miserably. She fell asleep again, and when she woke up, she noticed that everyone had started their day. Well, almost everybody, Miles still in deep sleep on the bed not far away from her, her mother asleep next to him.

The sunlight was sharp, making her eyes blink when she walked outside. There was still a chill in the air, so she put on her jacket.

The first person she noticed was Aaron, sitting on a wooden log, his eyes full of grieve, his shoulders hanging low. She walked over and placed her hand on his shoulders. She felt for him. They had buried Cynthia a little further ahead, after Horn killed her in cold blood, putting a bullet in her, right in front of Aaron. Aaron had still not talked to her grandfather, something she understood, after his betrayal. She squeezed his shoulder before she walked on.

She was thirsty and decided to head for the water pump, behind their safe house. She let the cold water run through her hands, and splashed some water in her face to wake her up, and to force out the persistent last images of her dream.

The cold water brought her back to her senses, well, that was until she heard his familiar footsteps right behind her. Charlie could feel her back tense up. She wiped away some drops of water from her lips with the back of her hand before she turned around. She looked directly in the face of the man who's hands, lips and touch she was trying to forget so hard since she had woken up.

When Bass woke up from the slightest hint of noise he couldn't place it at first. Then he watched how Charlie was moving under her blanket. He was ready to move over to her to shake her out of her nightmare, like he had done some times before, when they were on the road from Vegas to Willoughby.

But just before he had wanted to move, she had started to moan softly. It was dark in the room, but not dark enough for him to prevent to see how her lips were slightly parted, her body moving slowly, her head tilted back when she let out another moan_. What the hell? _ Her breathing accelerated, becoming more shallow. Then her body stilled, the moaning slowly fading away.

He only wanted to screw with her head a little, so when she walked to the pump he had followed her.

'_Got a good night of sleep, Charlotte?' _He sounded neutral, she noticed, although that didn't mean anything with Monroe.

'_Just fine Monroe, how about you? The floor not too hard for your back?'? _She snapped at him, but not too unfriendly.

'_Water is all yours,'_ she nodded in the direction of the pump next to her before she started to walk back. Did she just see a hint of amusement in his eyes?

'_Are you sure, you looked quite thirsty just now,' _his eyes on a point in the distance on his right.

There was something in his voice that warned her, bracing herself for what could come next.

'_And a little flushed, I have to say,' _ He turned his head back to her, his eyes pierced into hers.

'_Something to do with your good night of sleep?' _ There was a smirk around his lips.

The way he had pronounced the word _good_ brought a shiver through Charlie's spine. Charlie forced herself to not look away. She never did when it came to Monroe. Her mind racing. So, apparently he had been awake, he had noticed her. But there was no way in hell she was going to back down.

'_Oh, it was good Monroe,' _casually crossing her arms before her chest_,_ raising one eyebrow at him,_ 'real good, the amazing kind of good.' _she spoke the words slowly, never letting go of his gaze.

Bass had a hard time to swallow all of a sudden. Charlie standing close to him, something deep in her eyes he never saw before. The sound of her moaning suddenly echoing in his ears. There was no mocking in her voice. _Fuck,_ she had meant it, they both knew damn well what they were talking about. It made him want to take her mouth with his. _Now._

Charlie noticed how his eyes got bigger, and she watched how he swallowed with unease while his eyes were glued to her. It gave her strong sense of satisfaction to see his reaction.

She then turned away from him, a small smile around her lips, leaving Monroe behind, not saying another word to him.

_**One week later**_

One moment she stood by a water pump with Monroe, another moment Charlie found herself in the middle of a quarantine camp, helping her grandfather with a sudden outbreak of what seemed to be nothing less than typhus.

After her little moment with Monroe things had kicked into high daily life gear. Charlie had heard Monroe talking about his son before, when he was arguing with Miles right before they had to save Aaron.

Her mother, Miles and Monroe left a week ago to finally find him, Monroe not wanting to waist another moment, something she understood. There was still no sign from them. Charlie had watched them leave, her look drawn to him when he disappeared in the distance. When she helped with getting the horses ready, there was a short moment when her eyes had locked with Monroe's. He had given her a small nod. His face looked tense, she could feel that his mind was with only person. His son.

It was weird not having him around, the safe house felt strangely empty when they all had left.

What didn't help with that feeling of emptiness was the fact that Aaron had decided to take off in the middle of the night, leaving her pissed off and her and her grandfather behind. She had tried to track him down but Aaron knew her well enough to make sure she wasn't able to follow him that far.

When they were looking for Aaron, her grandfather had stumbled upon what appeared to be a quarantine camp. She had warned her grandfather to stay away from the camp, but just like her mother, listening wasn't his strong point.

When she realised he did the exact opposite of staying the hell away from a camped filled with patriots, she had sighed with irritation and grabbed her weapons and decided to help him. That had been the plan, but of course, it had backfired. They ended up in the middle an outbreak, Truman asking for their help, leaving them with no other choice than stay and help.

They did everything they could, but Charlie had to watch how the virus did its devastating work. Her body felt tired, and it was frustrating to see so much death around her. She was just taking a much needed break, when she realised that her mother was standing before her.

It was Rachel who discovered that the virus wasn't natural, that the patriots actually made it, with the sole purpose too control who got sick and who didn't. The nauseating concept of separating the weak from the strong by this disgusting method filling Charlie's throat.

Absolute panic set in when she had to watch how her grandfather got sick too. She knew her mother got word to Miles, Monroe and Monroe's kid to find the antidote they knew just had to be there. Those patriot cowards wouldn't take the risk of getting sick and die themselves.

But when she had to watch how her mother tried to start her grandfathers heart going again, after he had stopped breathing, it brought Charlie to tears, holding on to his life as hard as she could, watching her mother fight for his life.

Moments after he started to breathe again, a small moment of relieve washing over her for now, he stormed in, little bottles of antidote in his hand. She knew immediately who he had to be. She teamed up with her mom to help as much people, now they had the antidote. When she was busy she shot a look at him.

'_So, you're Monroe's kid?'_ She asked when she administered another dose of antidote, her hands working fast, wanting to save as much people as possible.

'_Really, you want to do a meet and greet now?'_ His voice sharp clearly anxious to get the hell out this camp.

She let her eyes roam over the younger Monroe. Tall, dark curls, strong jaw lines. Deep eyes, but not the same colour as his father. Sounded a little bit like his father though, she had to admit.

* * *

Bass threw his stuff in the corner of the safe house, it was still very weird to know that his kid was here too. His back still hurt like hell, the cuts slowly healing but the pain far but gone. Hell, if this was what he had to do to get his kid out of that hell hole in Mexico, so be it.

Rachel walked passed him, on her way to get water for her father, shooting him another of her special loathing looks.

Yeah, this trip had been a whole lot of fun, he thought bitterly. Hell, listening to her bitching on about the fact that Connor had turned into this, into the man he met in Mexico, simply because he was his, his blood. The challenge and icy look in her eyes, her back turned to Miles, when only the sound of her voice had irritated him already enough to hell and back.

When Bass saw Charlie again, she walked into their safe house. He had seen her before from a far, when they were scouting the camp. His only thought how talented this woman was for walking straight into hell.

He noticed she looked like hell, her eyes tired, missing their normal fire. Connor was not far behind her.

'_You're back,'_ her eyes lit up for a small moment when her eyes found his. he could hear the exhaustion in her voice.

'_You okay?_' His question simple, his voice low.

She gave him a nod and held his gaze for a couple of seconds before she was on her way again.

Bass watched Connor from the other side of the room, watched how his kids eyes were roaming all over Charlie when she walked away. At that moment he had to fight the impulse of grabbing Connor by his shirt and tell his kid to stay the hell away from _her_.

* * *

_**Hey guys, thanks for reading! As always, love to hear your thoughts. I will write another chapter soon, I am also going to work on Words of Betrayal and It takes two...so...busy busy busy **_


	11. Chapter 11 Vegas, again Part 1

_**We have reached Vegas, and my dear fellow Charloe fans, we all know what that means. Or wait, maybe not? This is my story, and maybe it is time for a twist? :)**_

_**Thank you so much for your appreciation and reviews, I so love to read them :) **_

_**Disclaimer: as always, I do not own Revolution, just a daydream about what could have happened too.**_

* * *

_**Vegas, again. Part one.**_

* * *

_God, she hated to be wrong. Being wrong was not one of her favourite things. She was a Matheson, that said it all. But she had been wrong, wrong about him. Here in the cover of darkness of the night, walking towards Duncan's camp alone, where it was just her and her thoughts away from what everybody else around her wanted her to feel, she could finally admit it to herself._

_That one thing he said to her, in that empty swimming pool. She could hear him, picture him again against the wall and hear him say it again and again._

_'You don't know me, Charlotte.'_

_He was right. Something was released in her chest when she finally allowed herself to give in. He was right._

_She could not leave him behind. She knew she probably was not going to walk away alive from not wanting to leave him behind. But leaving Bass behind, just was not an option anymore. Because she would never say it to his face for a very long time, but Monroe became Bass. _

_Bass._

_After all, one time not so long ago Bass came back for her. Now Charlie was going back for him._

* * *

Her mind kept wandering her back to the tent where Duncan and Monroe had disappeared into. The last image from Monroe was a charming grin when he had just walked behind her. When she had heard Monroe talking about a war lord, she had not been excepting a woman. But hey, this was still Monroe, so it wasn't that much of a surprise.

So, here she was. In Vegas, _again_. With Monroe_, again_. Only this time she was not here to put an arrow in his neck. A quick thought flashed through her mind, asking herself if Monroe was even aware of the fact that this wasn't her first time in Vegas. She never told him, he never asked. Things had changed since the last time she was here, things had changed in ways she'd never imagined. At least, every now and then, the universe had a hell of a sense of humour, she thought.

A little over a week ago Miles had asked her if she would mind joining the Monroe's on their trip to get more mercenaries, finding much needed extra men to help them in the fight with the patriots. She honestly didn't mind. Somebody had to babysit them, making sure they would actually come back.

When she had climbed into the back of the wagon, throwing her bag in first, Monroe had turned towards her, the reins already in his hands.

'_Who says your invited?'_ His tone deep, but not hostile.

'_Who says it is up to you?'_ And before she found a place in the back of the wagon, her back turned to his, she could see the smallest smirk of amusement round his eyes.

The trip down here hadn't been that bad. Connor had his cocky moments, but every now and then something that looked like a conversation happened between them. Instead of being impressed she was rather amused by the way he was trying to show off.

Charlie had felt a shift between her and Monroe. Things were different, she did not know since when and why exactly, but there was more room to breathe between them. She found herself more often in a position where she actually asked him something, instead of snapping at him. Charlie could feel his unease at first, apparently surprised that she was actually talking to him. She liked how his face opened up every now and then, it made the blue in his eyes even more intense. And it made her stomach flip, in a stupid way she _didn't_ like.

Vegas was exactly how she remembered it, intense, prostitutes, casino's, fights, bars and a special kind of energy. She walked under the banner of the city between Monroe and Monroe junior

'_So, where are we going to pick up these men?'_ Connor wanted to know.

'_From a war lord called Duncan Page, very dangerous. So keep your mouth shut and do what I say,' _ Monroe's tone deep, making himself crystal clear.

'_I know what I'm doing,' _Connor snapped back.

_Not here, you don't.' _

Charlie smiled, listening to the bickering between the two man. Every now and then her arm brushed Monroe's jacket. The contact was short, the touch light, but there was something in her deep down that reacted to being so close to him. Somehow there was some kind of pull between them, and she noticed that Monroe wasn't exactly keeping his distance.

Monroe lead them into a warm and crowded casino tent, Charlie immediately scanning her surroundings, on edge.

'_So, what does this Duncan like?' _She had to raise her voice a little to not let the sound of her voice disappear into the many voices filling the tent.

Before Monroe could answer they were interrupted.

'_Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Jimmy King,' _ Monroe turned around, '_you've got some swinging brass ones, walking into my casino.' _

'_Gould, all do respect, I can explain,' _ Monroe's tone calm.

'_You were my best fighter, I had you booked up for weeks,' _Gould's voice full of accusation. Charlie's mind went back to the first time she had seen Monroe, mid fight. She looked at Connor, who was looking at his father.

'_Yeah, well, something important came up,' _ was Monroe's answer.

Charlie noticed that Gould, the weasel, turned his look on her. _Seriously?_

'_What is more important than me?'_ Gould eyes got stuck somewhere around her chest.

'_Hey,'_ Monroe snapped his fingers in front of Gould, _'hey,'_ more pressure in his voice, irritation seeping though. _'Have you seen Duncan?'_

Charlie could stand on her own, but there was a part in her tonight that didn't feel like protesting when Monroe stepped up, making sure Gould eyes stopped roaming her body.

'_You and I have unfinished business,' _ Gould was talking to Monroe, but his eyes wandered back to Charlie before they he was called away by one of his man.

'_Dick,'_ Monroe grunted under his breath. _'Come on,'_ he nodded at her and Connor to follow.

Charlie had never met a woman like Duncan, and when she had turned their way, calling Monroe by his real name, Charlie knew there was definitely history between those two. Monroe's tone was relaxed when he talked to her, turning on his Monroe charm.

When he took one step closer to Duncan, guns were out in the open in no time. Charlie aimed hers right at Duncan. It was Monroe that told her to put the gun down, before he turned the charm on even more. There was something about this all that rubbed Charlie the wrong way. She kept her eyes firmly on Duncan, not moving an inch. Eventually Duncan had agreed to talk to Monroe and Charlie found herself with Connor, wandering around Vegas without true aim.

It shouldn't bother her that much, but it did. It was the first time she had seen Monroe with a woman, talking to her with ease, seeing some of his Monroe charm that seemed to appear as his second nature when it came to woman. When she had tracked him down the first time she had come to Vegas, there was a blonde dangling on his arm. Indifference and a little disgust was all she felt back then. But this time, seeing him with Duncan, this time was different.

'_I got to admit, I was wrong about you,' _ Connor's voice pulling her out of her thoughts. He had one hand in the pocket of his jeans.

'_That so?' _She raised one eyebrow at Connor.

'_I thought you were just some chick. I mean, back home the girls put root beat on their lips, not pulling out guns.' _

'_Well, I'm not like the girls at home, am I?' _Shooting one look in his direction.

'_No, you are definitely not,'_ Connor had to admit, a smile in his voice.

She laughed at him. Obviously she could hear the flirting undertone in his voice. His eyes rested on her with casualness. _Nice try_ _junior_, she thought, but there was a part of her that liked to be noticed again by a man. But maybe, it hadn't been the right man, a little voice deep down told her.

They walked back to their meeting point, talking in a relaxed way. It had been a long day, and her top was glued to her skin, sweat and dirt on it. Time for a new one. She grabbed her bag from the wagon, dropping one of the sleeping bags on the ground accidently, and found the other top she was looking for.

'_Bennet, give a woman some privacy and turn around,'_ She said firmly, but her tone not unfriendly.

Connor smiled at her. He turned around, and leaned into the wagon, rolling up the sleeves from his jacket.

Charlie threw her old tank top over her head and threw it in the direction of her bag. She felt the night air on her sweaty skin. She was midway putting on her new top when she heard his voice rumbling through the air.

'_You are kidding me, you have got to be kidding me!' _Monroe shouted, his arms spread in disbelieve.

Charlie looked up, directly in Monroe's eyes, realising her bra and the skin of her stomach where still showing, while Connor walked in the direction of his father.

'_We are in Vegas, literally surrounded by whores, and you choose her?' _ Bass nodded in Charlie's direction.

'_Listen, you have been my father for what, a whole of 15 minutes?' _Connor sounded agitated, done listening to his father tell him what he could and could not do. _ 'Back off, this is none of your business.'_

'_Miles and Rachel, what will happen when they find out?' _ He pointed one finger at his son's chest. '_You are an idiot, and you are thinking with the wrong head.'_

Bass had been able to make a deal with Duncan, it would cost them big, but he knew Duncan. This was the prize she wanted, and that meant if they wanted those mercenaries, they better find a way to get a fucking load of diamonds.

When he had made his way back to their meeting point, the first thing he noticed was Connor, casually leaning into the wagon, on foot resting on one of the wheels, a smile around his kids lips, rolling up his sleeves.

He took one step closer and looked directly at Charlotte, busy pulling her tank top over her head, smooth skin and a black bra that touched the curves of her breasts with almost perfection al too visible.

Then he had noticed the bed roll on the floor, not far from the wagon.

_Oh hell no_.

Complete anger took over when he realised what happened. His kid with Charlie. _Charlie_. Next to anger that was quickly turning into full blown rage he felt something else, something that made it difficult to swallow.

Bass listened to his son, talking about being partners and how he had to back off. His mind still firmly on Charlie, who was standing a little bit further ahead. Trying to block out certain well curved parts of her slender body_._

Charlie walked up to the Monroe's, realising damn well that Monroe had made the wrong conclusion, listening in on the conversation from a far. But his reaction with utter rage, did something to her.

She had to watch him with Duncan, Duncan's eyes on him, his stupid charm directing at her, and they were probably did a hell of a lot more than just taking back there while she and Connor were told to wait outside.

Nothing happened between her and Connor, and seeing Monroe react, worry about what the hell Miles and her mother would think about this, like she was some kind of kid with no life of her own, made her blood boil, but she was not going to give him that satisfaction.

She was tugging her gun back into the waistband of her jeans, straitening the fabric of her top when she walked to Monroe.

'_You got the mercenaries?'_ She let her gaze flow from his boots to his eyes.

'_Yeah, we only have to pay for them,'_ She watched how Monroe looked at her with big eyes, the rage left his face, and something that looked close to being utterly stunned replacing it.

'_Good,'_ She nodded at him, trying to make her voice sound as casual as possible, before she turned around to put some much needed distance between her and him.

They walked over to Gould's casino, in a not so comfortable silence. This time she wasn't walking next to Monroe anymore, and there was something in her that didn't like this distance between them. A thought she pushed away for now, because there was a job to do, and she needed to stay focussed.

They got a drink, and were discussing how they would find the needed diamonds. Monroe came up with a plan, a plan Charlie wasn't sure off she liked completely. But they had no choice. Monroe owed Gould a fight, and it would be the perfect distraction for her and Connor to rob the small casino , to get the stones to pay for the mercenaries. The plan sounded so simple. Fight, diamonds, Duncan, mercenaries and get the hell out of there.

Charlie was looking at the small casino, listening to Monroe, while Connor set next to her. She noticed how Monroe was drinking his beer, when his eyes were drinking her in, his eyes deep. It made her slightly nervous. She licked her lips quickly, not wanting to look away from him, but it was hard to ignore the feeling deep down her stomach.

Bass had watched Charlie turn away from him, after he walked in on her and his kid. And now she was sitting across from him, and he couldn't stop looking at her. He noticed how she quickly licked her lips. She looked different to him , although he could not understand exactly how.

He took another gulp from his beer, planting the cup firmly back on the bar.

'_Time to move,'_ he grunted. If Duncan wanted that ridiculously amount of diamond per head, he had to do this.

Before they would each go their own way, Connor stopped his father. _'Thanks for trusting us with this.'_

Charlie felt an irritation in her voice, when she heard Connor using the word _us_.

'_Hey, we are partners right? I see both of you at the rendezvous point,'_ Bass started to walk away from them before he turned around, facing Charlie.

'_Oh and Charlotte, try not to have yourself killed, or at least wait until you are on Miles his watch,' _ his close to belittling. Charlie felt a sigh of irritation going through her body when Monroe walked away. She watched him walk away to his fight, and felt even more irritation when she noticed another feeling, a feeling dangerously close to concern, hoping things would work out the way they had planned.

* * *

_**So, yes, I know: wicked me, a cliff hanger! A cliff hanger and a plot twist, because I wanted to mix it up a little. This chapters was so long, and still not finished, that I decided to go for more chapters then one. But I promise: the next chapter is almost done, so I will update very soon, maybe even tomorrow!**_


	12. Chapter 12 Crash together

_**As promised, another chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoyed the plot twist in the last chapter, because I wanted to write a story without the Connor and Charlie hook up. But hey, this is Charlie, this is Bass we are talking about, so yes, this chapter there will be...Charloe! But not before some drama :) **_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: of course, I do not own Revolution, just a daydream about what could have happened too.**_

* * *

_**New Vegas, part two Crash Together**_

* * *

_Bass needed a moment to let her words sink in. He looked at Charlie, her blues sinking into his. His eyes went to the perfect deep red of her lush lips, before he closed the distance to her mouth, his lips crashing on hers. _

_Fuck. What the hell was he doing? He pulled back, expecting Charlie to at least slap him in the face, or worse for whatever the hell he just did._

_She didn't._

* * *

_Son of a bitch. _He just watched Gould and his entourage walk away, after he had to listen to Gould, standing with his arrogant greasy face at the other side of the fence from the cage he and Connor were in, talking about the dog fight. A fight to the death.

Things had seemed to work out the way they had planned. Although Gould had found one hell of a competition for his fight, Bass had found a way around it. Hell, he was Sebastian Monroe, he could handle this tug. He had won the fight. He had hoped it gave Connor and Charlie enough time to get the diamonds.

He had been relieved to find Connor after the fight, throwing an easy going arm around his shoulder, messing with his kid's hair in a friendly gesture. His body felt like hell after that fight, but all he could feel right now was pride for his son.

Things had moved fast after that: Gould had figured out their plan, and his men closed in on them. With a hit on his head, one of Gould's men knocked the wind out of him and they got dragged away to a cage, torches and guards around them.

Somehow Gould had found out about his true identity, which would mean a hell of a pay for him day if he and Connor would fight to the death. Only one of them making it out alive. Bass had wanted to rip Gould's throat out there and then, the only thing stopping him was the threat Gould made about shooting Connor on the spot if he even moved an inch.

'_How are we going to get out of here?'_ Connor asked, his eyes scanning the guards around the fence.

'_If you have any ideas?_ I am all ears kid.'

'_Charlie is still out of there?' _

'_Yeah, right, Mini-Miles? She is going to save us? Let us hold or breaths' _ His eyes were dark, his tone low when he answered Connor. Bass mind went back to Charlie for a moment, realising she probably would not put her ass on the line just to get them out. And even if she did, her infuriating Matheson stubbornness wouldn't do the trick this time, not with Gould, not here in Vegas. _'Well, if we can't get out of here, we've got to get ready. ' _

'_What do you mean?.' _Connor looked at his father intensely, slowly realising where his father was headed.

Bass turned around to face his son, his eyes piercing into his.

'_I've got to teach you how to kill me,' _

* * *

Charlie had waited at their rendezvous point for a long time, until she realised Connor and Monroe were not showing up. _Damn_. Now she had to go back and save their sorry asses.

There was a cold stab in her stomach when she had found them, some bushes and the darkness of the night giving her cover, not far from the cage where Gould held both of the man captive and heard about the disgusting idea of the dog fight. Another sting deep down when she noticed Monroe looked like hell. She looked at the cage, counted the guards. There was no way she could get them out of there.

One name shot through her mind. _Duncan_. It was her only chance. It was a long shot, but if Duncan knew who Monroe really was, maybe she was willing to help.

God, she hated to be wrong. Being wrong was not one of her favourite things. She was a Matheson, that said it all. But she had been wrong, wrong about him. Here in the cover of darkness of the night, walking towards Duncan's camp alone, where it was just her and her thoughts away from what everybody else around her wanted her to feel, she could finally admit it to herself.

That one thing he said to her, in that empty swimming pool. She could hear him, picture him against the wall and hear him say it again and again.

_You don't know me, Charlotte._

He was right. Something was released in her chest when she finally allowed herself to give in. He was right.

It had happened ever so slowly. He had become human. Things unfolded on the road back to Willoughby with all those little moments between them. She did everything she could to not let herself feel it. To keep him at a distance. He had to stay that one dimensional monster she created to deal with her pain. He had to stay Monroe. Not a person, but Monroe. Not the person who saved her life after she did everything in her power to take his. He was not supposed to show up in her memories, he was not supposed to give her comfort, he was not supposed the be a man she ended up in fights with, only to discover they actually could work together.

She did her best pushing all his buttons so he would hurt her, but he never did.

There was no going back now. There was no going back from this. Charlie always fought, and always would be fighting, for the values and people she cared about. She could have just walked away, away from the cage, from Monroe and his kid, leave them there. Leave him there to die. Death by a stroke from his own son. Because there was no doubt in her mind Monroe would let Connor die.

She could have everything she did not get the first time she went to Vegas. But she could not leave him behind. She knew she probably was not going to walk away alive from not wanting to leave _him_ behind. But leaving Bass behind, just was not an option anymore. Because she would never say it to his face for a very long time, but Monroe became Bass. Bass. After all, one time not so long ago Monroe came back for her. Now Charlie was going back for him.

* * *

'_Ah, Monroe's bitch, I remember you.' _ Duncan's eyes lit up, the fires from the camp glowing over her face.

Duncan's welcome into her camp wasn't exactly the warm and friendly one. Not that Charlie expected one. Charlie tried to convince the woman before her that if she wanted her diamonds, they had to help her get Monroe out of trouble. But instead of finding help, she ended up in a whole lot of trouble herself. They tied her up and she was put in a tent alone, when the pale morning light arrived, a misty and cold morning, two of Duncan's men came for her. Duncan made some kind of deal with Gould, leaving her chained up to Gould's wagon, Duncan and her camp slowly disappearing from sight.

* * *

Bass had just done one of the hardest things in his life. He told Connor he got Emma, his mother, killed.

They had trained all night, teaching his kid everything he needed to know to take his life. The sun had come up, a bitter cold morning had arrived. Connor kept going back over and over again how he rather died here on his feet , then to give Gould his fight.

He tried desperately to find something in Connor, find something that would make him want to fight as hell. And right now, the truth was the only thing he had left to give his son.

So he told Connor how he dragged Emma right into gunfire. The vision of Emma in dying his arms, of the woman he once loved so much so clear for a moment he could almost touch it. Watching the look of realisation in Connor's eyes mixing with a building anger tearing him apart from the inside. He gave him some space, before Connor made a full blown attack that knocked the air out of his longs.

Connor didn't talk to him for the next hour. Both of the men were sitting down, their backs to the fence, distance between them. He watched how his son had tears in his eyes, staring in front of him.

It was time for more truths, there was nothing more left to do before he would give his life for his son, tonight. Bass finally let some of the darkness in ,he kept at such a distance, feeling tears in his eyes for a long time.

He told Connor how he killed and clawed his way to the front of the pack. How he had caused so much damage and hurt along the way. How when he finally got there, it hadn't mean one hell of a thing because he was all alone. He needed Connor to make it out of here alive. He told him he needed Connor to take the republic back. To make a live for himself, to find a girl, _not Charlie, _to have kids. To not be alone. If him dying today made sure Connor would live, the Republic would live on and his son found some happiness, then that was worth dying maybe in the end it would some meaning after all.

Connor had turned to his father, and Bass finally felt some connection between him and his son. One of the guards threw in some disgusting kind of food, when Bass saw a wagon approaching. Blonde hair and the familiar posture of her body bringing a stop to his system_. _The bastards had put chains around her wrists and feet, Gould's riding shotgun, shooting him a challenging look. His eyes founds hers for one moment, he could almost see a hint of regret in her eyes. _Charlie_.

Now all they were able to do, was wait. Wait it out, wait until Gould's man would come for them.

* * *

Charlie heard cheers outside of the trailer_. T_he fight had started. Her heart was beating impossibly fast. Disgust and rage filling her when she made her final move. The smelling man so near to her, up to the point it had made her nauseous, his hands had already touched places they shouldn't have. If Gould thought he could use her as some cheap prostitute to satisfy his clients, he was dead wrong. The humiliation of being forced to wear some slutty lingerie, added to her rage.

She was using everything she had in her, to push him off, the chains Gould had put on her wrists, prevented her from moving the way she wanted to. More cheers from the tent, far away. The thought of what was about to happen, the thought of losing him, gave her the extra determination she needed.

The last image of Bass was one of him in the cage, in grey morning light, leaning into the fence, hurt all over his face. He looked different, his deep blue's cloudy.

She could hear Miles voice somewhere in the back of her head_. Make the most of what you have, Kid. _ She felt the chains yanking at her wrist, her eyes shooting to the man before her. Charlie knew she had only one chance and with one deep scream she wrapped the chains around the neck of the man before her, wrapped it around his neck and only let go when he dropped dead on the bed. Her feet tore apart the wooden headboard of the bed, giving her the space she needed to get to the keys that the dumb bastard left in the trailer.

Finally free, she put on her pants, jacket and boots as fast as she could, the only thing that remained was the hope that she was not going be too late.

_**Two days later**_

Charlie felt tired as hell from the days on the road. Tired from the endless sandy roads that would take them back to their safe house. Against all the odds, she had not been too late. In fact, she was just in time to save Duncan's life from a knife in her back from one of Gould's men. Leaving no other option for Duncan to repay that debt by creating absolute chaos, guns firing, the audience screaming, trying to leave the tent. Charlie ran over to the entrance of the fight cage, yelling at both of the Monroe man to stand back, firing one perfect shot at the lock to free both of them.

When she thought about the moment after everything calmed down after the fight, and they all had gathered in Duncan's camp a smile found her way to her lips. In the end Duncan had come through with five mercenaries given to to them, well, to _her_, owing her for saving her life. What made things even more fun was picturing Monroe's face when he realised what Duncan did, giving her command over the mercenaries.

Another long day on the road had come to a conclusion. She was relieved to know he made it out that hell hole alive, but as soon as they got back on the road, he was moody and avoiding her. _You are welcome for saving your ass, Monroe. Smug arrogant bastard._

They set up camp not far from the main road, but still covered enough by trees and bushes to keep them out of sight and out of trouble for the night. She had felt his eyes on her all day, deep and pensive. And when she walked to a little stream not far from camp, she felt him approaching, before he even opened his mouth.

'_So, tell me something Charlotte,' _His voice sounded low. She kept her back turned to him.

'_Where do you find the time to sneak off and bang my son?' _

_Son of a bitch_, Charlie felt anger building up, she had to restrain herself from breaking his nose, break anything for that matter. She turned around to meet him head on.

'_It's interesting don't you think?' _He paused for a moment, piercing his eyes deeper into hers, _ 'off all the guys out there to screw, you choose a Monroe.'_

'_Oh you think that's interesting?_ Her breathing got heavier, she pointed a finger at him. _'You don't get to talk to me like that, Monroe.'_

They stood there, facing each other, only inches between his body and hers. Challenge in both of their eyes. Charlie eyes shot fire at him, she was so angry she was almost trembling. She could see how his jaws locked, his lips closely pressed together, irritation in his eyes.

'_It's none of your damn business, but nothing happened between him and me.' _ Anger seeping through every one of her words.

'_What the hell Charlie?' _His growled, his eyes wide in surprise.

'_You were acting like some man child, drawing your own conclusions,'_ She shouted at him.

'_Besides if I would go for the whole Monroe experience, I would not chose him.' _

Charlie held in her breath, frozen to the ground. _Did she just really say that? _

Bass needed a moment to let her words sink in. He looked at Charlie, her blues sinking into his. His eyes went to the perfect deep red of her lush lips, before he closed the distance to her mouth, his lips crashing on hers.

_Fuck._ What the hell was he doing? He pulled back, expecting Charlie to at least slap him in the face, or worse for whatever the hell he just did.

She didn't. He looked into eyes filled with anything then anger , he saw a deep look that made him only want her more. She took one step closer to him, a jolt to his system when her breasts found his chest. She looked up to him, her lips slightly parted. She grabbed his shirt, pulling him close before her mouth found his. Bass pulled her in even closer, putting one hand on the small of her back, kissing her deeply, exploring every part of her mouth. He lifted her from the ground, wanting her even closer. Charlie opened her mouth, a deep moan coming from far away, their tongues met somewhere in the middle.

* * *

_**Hey guys, yes, FINALLY, Charloe...it took a slow burn, but I wanted to let their feelings develop with the season, because I chose season two as a basis for this story, so there were a lot of obstacles. But here we are.. :) Love to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading, until the next chapter...**_


	13. Chapter 13 Closer

_**Hey everyone, sorry it took a little bit longer to write this chapter! I am currently busy writing two other stories: It takes two and Words of Betrayal, so very busy! But here we are, another chapter, more Charloe in second two! :) **_

_**I do not own Revolution, still a daydream about what could have happened too...**_

* * *

_**Closer**_

* * *

Charlie realised from a surreal distance that she was kissing Bass. She had been surprised at herself, surprised that she was still in his arms, surprised that her mind did not tell her to push him away. She was finally able to taste him, to feel his strength pressed against her body.

After the intense dream she was not able to deny the want she had developed for him. It was a want that border lined with the hate she felt for this man. The hate was still there, the hurt was still there, but the pull towards him, her gravitating towards him, was something she could not deny any longer.

When she had walked towards Duncan's camp, she knew even before truly realising that things had changed. It was not one particular moment that shifted her perspective on him. She did not understand herself completely, but there was no going back. She owed him from saving her life in Portsboro, but that feeling had slowly shifted into something deeper, more permanent settled within her.

Right now it was need, desire, adrenaline from her fight earlier and relieve he was still here.

So, she kissed him, kissed him with everything she had. Bass cupped his face with his hands, deepening the kiss. His hand surprisingly gentle when they touched her face. One of her hands slipped under his leather jacket, wrapped around his waist.

Bass felt her hand sliding under his jacket, her hand resting somewhere on his lower back. He noticed she kissed like she did everything else, not holding back. He moved one of his hands from her face to her neck, slowly touching the soft skin before he let his hand glide over the sleeve of her jacket, wanting to reach for her hand.

When he reached her wrist he noticed the shift in her. She winced. He could feel tension running through her body. He broke away from her lips instantly, looking for her eyes. She put up a tough front, but he knew enough. Charlie never winced. Something was very much wrong. She stepped back from him when he reached out with his hand towards her arm.

'_It's nothing, leave it,'_ Charlie avoided his gaze, distance in her voice. Her hand pulled the sleeve of the jacket over her hand, as far as she could.

'_Bullshit Charlie, it is not nothing,_' His tone strong, his voice low._ Damn_, the stubbornness of this woman.

Charlie looked away from him. She knew this was his way of expressing his worry, _Monroe style. _

Kissing him was one thing, showing that she was in pain, because she surely was, was another thing. She had trained herself to never ever show any weakness with this man. But there was something in his eyes, in the way he was standing in front of her, that made her take down the wall around her just a little.

Bass did need not any words from her, her eyes told her enough. He stepped towards her, putting her wrist in between his hands. He slowly lifted her sleeve, hurt flooding her face. A deep rage took over when he saw the deep cuts all around her wrist. He found the same deep cuts on her other wrist. Her skin looked deep red and raw. Until tonight, she had not even flinched. He cursed himself for not noticing before.

'_I tried to keep it clean, but I just don't have the right stuff with me to take care of it like I should._' her voice soft, biting at her lip.

He took her by her shoulders and placed her on a wooden log not far away. He crouched down in front of her. Charlie let her wrist rest on his knees.

'_Gould?' _

She only nodded at him. Bass knew Gould, knew what the son of a bitch would do to a woman like Charlie, he had seen it in the weasels eyes, the first time they had walked into his casino. But now she was sitting in front of him, confirming what he already knew on some level, it was hard to swallow all of a sudden. _Damn it._

When she started to talk, she did not have the stomach to look at him. It had been absolutely humiliating, being forced to put on some hooker outfit, knowing Gould's one and plan was to whore her out, like she was nothing, like she was worth nothing. There was something in her that was afraid he would look at her, like she was damaged goods.

'_One of Gould's men made me change into..' _ her voice sounded flat, like she needed that to put distance between what she was telling him and what she had to go through, pushing the humiliation away.

'_He chained me to the bed.'_ Her eyes went to the wounds on her wrist. Bass was not moving.

Charlie closed her eyes, she needed time before she could talk again.

'_A man walked in the trailer,'_ Nausea started to build up inside of her, when she remember the absolutely filhty and revolting man. She tried to swallow the nausea back. _'I knew I got only one chance, so I had to wait till he was close. '_

Bass heard her voice break, a sting in his stomach how he saw she still was trying to control herself. Silent rage was not far behind, the thought of another man touching Charlie like this, making his blood boil from within.

'_Charlie, did he..'_ he did not have the guts to finish his question.

She shook her head.

'_No, he didn't. He touched me, touched me in places where he never should have. But he did not rape me.'_ Her voice died down. _'I used the chains to overpower him, knowing I had only one chance.'_

'_One chance, and if I failed I knew you,'_ tears were pooling in her eyes, her voice barely audible _' I knew you would not walk out of there alive.'_

Now it was Bass his turn to wince on the inside. _Hell,_ hearing her talk about him this way, tore him almost apart. He did not deserve this, not from her.

'_That guy is dead Charlie, he is never going to touch you again, I will make sure of that.'_

Charlie finally found his eyes again, seeing the protective rage in his eyes.

'_Already took care of that.' _

Her simple reply made his eyes lit up for a moment. Of course she did. This was Charlie Matheson. And with that, he could see a hint of blue light up in hers.

'_We need to take care of those wounds, Charlie.' _His eyes back on her wrists.

He walked with her towards the stream. Charlie kneeled down, biting her lips when he let her wrists glide into the water, the cool water biting at first, rawness shooting through her wrist. After that, the pain died down.

'_Wait here, I'll be right back,' _With one thumb he caressed her cheek before he walked back to their camp.

Charlie sat back down on the wooden log, needing some time to clear her head. It had been ages since she let somebody take care of her. She was so used to being on her own, taking care of herself and the others around her, that she completely forgot what it was to be taken care of.

* * *

Charlie felt exhausted, her head heavy, every muscle in her body ached. Her five men were sitting around a second fire, a little further ahead.

It had gotten dark, the night sky clear, stars appearing over her head. Connor was already asleep. He had raised an eyebrow when she walked back into camp with Bass not for behind, but he did not ask any questions. Charlie was close to the fire, almost asleep, a blanket wrapped around her.

When Bass had come back, he had found some bandages, buried down in his bag, and carefully wrapped her wrists.

'_I want to check these early morning,'_ he had grunted_. 'Don't be a moron like Miles and take care of yourself Charlie.'_

It had earned him a honest smile from Charlie. When they had walked back he had thrown an arm around her. His voice close to her left ear.

'_Get some sleep, Charlie, I'll take first watch.' _He softly squeezed her shoulder before he broke the contact with her when they had reached the others.

Bass finished his diner, the camp silent, his gun not far away from his side, as always. He watched Charlie. Her breathing had evened out a while ago.

The first real smile she gave him still on his mind. Her lips on his still on his mind. Her body touching his chest. The way she kept surprising him, the way she had put her life on the line to get him out. What the hell was it with this woman? Charlie turned around in her sleep, the blanket moved, leaving one shoulder exposed.

He put the empty bowl away and walked over to her, covering her again completely with her blanket, one reassuring hand on her shoulder for a second when he saw her tensing up, not wanting to wake her up. He felt how she relaxed under his hand.

When he walked back to his spot by the fire, his eyes still on Charlie, there were two thoughts on his mind.

_He was so fucked._

_Miles was going to kill him._

* * *

_**As always, thank you for reading. If you have some time left, you are welcome to leave a review! Until the next chapter...ciao!**_


	14. Chapter 14 I owe you

_**Hey you guys, thank you for still reading and following this story, thank you so much for your reviews and thoughts. I so love to read them, they make my writers heart happy :)**_

_**I do not own Revolution, just a daydream about what could have happened too..**_

* * *

_**I owe you**_

The sunrise was slowly warming her face. When Charlie woke up the next morning, her blanket wrapped around her, there was the smallest of seconds between waking and still being asleep where her mind told her she had to remember something. The sounds of a new day were slowly reaching her mind, when, with a shock, she _did remember_.

She remembered his absolutely arrogant face when he had the nerve to talk to her the way he did, when he still thought she had slept with Connor_. Anger_. But then the movie in her head continued. Her blue's piercing into his. _Challenge. _And then, her mind brought her back to the minute his lips crashed on hers. They way he tasted, the scent of his skin, his hands on her body. _Desire._

_She had kissed him. She had kissed Sebastian Monroe._

Her lips started to tingle again, the rest of her body not far behind.

And then a second realisation hit her like a ton of bricks. Something her mind wasn't able to process until now.

_Bass had kissed her back_. _Bass had wanted her._

There was something about this man, about the fact that Sebastian Monroe wanted her, that awoke a complete new feeling of desire in her. It was raw, new and something that washed all over her, the sharp realisation taking her breath away. The fact that she could evoke this in him, almost too much.

Charlie heard how the rest of the camp was getting ready for the day. She opened her eyes and got up, gathering her stuff for a new day on the road. She was not sure where Bass was. When she readjusted her jacket she felt a sharp pain in her wrists. She forgot about those cuts for a while. It still hurt like hell, with every small movement she made.

She remembered Bass telling her yesterday night he wanted to check on them. She had felt and saw a side of him, she never saw before. True, he had been there when she woke up when she got drugged in Portsboro, making sure she was allright, but this was new. This was different. There had been something in his eyes, in his movements that had felt very right.

But now, in the pale morning light of a new day, she wasn't sure what to expect. There had been this moment between them, isolated in the darkness of the night before, the adrenaline from everything that happened in Vegas still so very fresh.

But Charlie also knew, everything else was still there. He was still Monroe. He had still done what he had done.

So, she did what she always did. She straightened her back, got up for a new day and decided to ignore the pain when she walked over to the wagon to load her bag onto it. They had to get on the road as fast as possible, closing the remaining miles between them and her family.

'_I still want to check those, Charlie.'_

Charlie turned around, his tone had been a little rough, but his eyes were softer than normal. He was standing in front of her. Tall. Leather jacket open. Hand on the hilt of his sword. _Bass_. In the background she could see her men getting ready, having breakfast and breaking up camp. Connor was not standing far behind his father.

She sat down on top of the wagon. Bass stepped forward, his hands quickly at work to assess the cuts. His eyes fixed on her wrists.

'_Keep it clean and refresh those bandages tonight.'_

_He _nodded at her, before he walked away.

Charlie watched him walk away. She did not know what she felt first. Disappointment or irritation.

Bass had gotten some sleep. Not a lot, but some. Connor had taken last watch, which meant he could get some sleep. He was tired as hell but the moment he had closed his eyes, she was there. Charlie Matheson in front of him.

So she hadn't slept with his son. The moment he realised that, he felt a deep impulse to take her mouth with his. Charlie had let him close, in a way she had never done before. It hadn't felt wrong. To be honest, it had felt fucking good. He had his share of thoughts about what it would be like. He just never imagined her to want the same.

But that was yesterday. Today he woke up, knowing damn well that nothing had changed between them. The past was still there, it was still here, everyday. _What the hell was he doing?_ There had been something between them, something that had been there for quite some time. He wasn't sure when, but he had felt more smoulder under her hate and loathing in her eyes. _Charlotte._

He wanted more of her, but he also knew that there was a good possibilities she would shut him out again, for a hell of a lot good reasons. So his mind decided to go for distance.

But when he walked away from her, after making sure for himself her cuts were looking not as bad as the night before, he could not get her look out of his mind. he could not think about the taste of her lips, the curves of her body under his hands.

'_Room for one more?'_

Charlie looked at Bass, who was sitting on a tree trunk staring into the fire in front of him. Bottle in his hand. She had given up on the idea of sleep. She should be tired, but there was something that had been seeping through all day that made her wide awake.

He nodded at her.

They hadn't talked that much on the road. He wasn't as dark and moody as the day before, but she was hardly able to recognize anything from the man who held her wrists in his hands the night before. The man who had kissed. The man who's breath she could still feel on her skin.

It should awake rage in her, but there was something in his eyes, his eyes that followed her during the day, that made her walk over to him, instead of turning her back towards him and get some sleep. It was the old contradicting dance between their words and actions, and what happened when they locked eyes.

She sat down next to him. It was a clear night, the temperature had dropped swiftly. There was a small shiver going through her, when she zipped up her jacket to shelter her from the night air.

He offered her his bottle. Bass raised an eyebrow at her. Charlie normally didn't drink. At least, he never saw her drink. He watched how she took the bottle in her slender put the bottle against her lips, taking a slow sip, before she returned the bottle to Bass. He forced himself to not look at her lips.

They sat in silence, like they had done so many times before, back on the road back to Willoughby together.

Bass realised he was about to walk into field of landmines when he opened his mouth.

'_Why the hell did you not walk away?' _

He had to, he needed to know.

'_I could have, yes. I could have walked away and have everything I did not have the first time I came to Vegas to kill you.'_

Charlie stared into the fire, aware of his right arm close to hers

'_I will tell you the same thing as I told Duncan.' _Her tone was steady._ ' I owe you.' _

'_That night in Portsboro,' _a small pause between her words , the sounds of the fire filling the air, _ 'things could have been so different, if you had not been around.'_

Her fingernails deep into the palms of her hands when the memories of that night hit her.

_Darkness locking her in. The sensation of slowly but surely losing control, loneliness, abandonment, knowing what those men were going to do, their disgusting hands on her body. _She wanted to distance her from those memories, but it was too late, a small shiver went through her body.

'_She told me Sebastian Monroe did not know anything about family. About caring about anything more than himself.'_

Bass took another gulp from his bottle, glad she was doing all the talking, because he had a hard time swallowing right now. He sensed Charlie turned his way, her eyes on him.

' _I told her she was wrong.' _

It was like somebody slapped him in his face. The idea that Charlie said those words in front of Duncan, the meaning in those words, in that simple line, struck him like lightning.

Charlie felt how he almost froze next to her. The lines in his face sharp, his jaws locked.

She waited.

When he finally turned his head towards her, she could see the a ook in his eyes, the same look that had been there he came back for her at the high school. And just like then, it did something to her that she could not explain. It was a look she hardly ever saw from Bass, but that made something build up in her. His eyes were deeper, softer, really looking at her, seeing almost through her.

He slowly moved his hand towards her until it rested on the side of her head, on top of her hair. He pulled her in closer and he lightly brushed his lips against her.

This time he waited for her.

Charlie leaned in closer, and answered his mouth with hers.

* * *

_**Thank you, as always for reading. Reviews are always welcome if you have some time left. Until the next chapter. Ciao!**_


End file.
